For Love of Another Man
by PrOnGs Da GrEaT
Summary: She married one to move on and forget her past...but the man she REALLY loved was in her past. When her past begins to turn into the present...will she end up with the man she REALLY loves? [R&R and some C&M]PLeaz R&R! *EPILOGUE UP NOW!!!*
1. Reflections

Hey everybody!! I'm still working on my other fic...but I got this idea and had to write it right away so I wouldn't forget!! Heehee! Anyway...the gang only knew each other and hung out with each other for a while, but then they all went their separate ways. C&M didn't happen but R&R did...but they broke up since Ross of course cheated on Rach. But Rach didn't really want them to break up, but of course, her pride...so yeah. It's now ten years later, and the gang hasn't seen each other for that long. Rachel is married- no kids. Ross, single. Monica JUST went through a terrible divorce after her hubby cheated on her. Phoebe is married and Joey and Chandler are both single, but Chandler has a daughter...(wife left him with her ) All right? If it gets kinda confusing at the beginning...sorry!! I got this idea from a commercial of some movie...all right...here goes!! This is a R&R fic mostly...but I'm going to add a bit of C&M in it since I love them too!  
  
Summary: When you leave your old life for a new one, does life always end up better? Not exactly. Enter the world of regret, lost friendship, life's consequences and undying love. Will life ever be the same again?  
  
~For The Love Of Another Man~  
  
  
  
Rachel Greene West sat leaning against her bathroom wall, the door locked, tears pouring down her cheeks.[she puts her head down on her knees] Was this the life she really wanted? Or had she yet again made another mistake? She looked around the room, which she could already call her second home. This was where she stayed almost every day, hiding from the terror outside the door, and hiding from her present AND her past. She slowly got up, struggling at first with the pain that spread down through out her entire body. She quietly gasped with the pain, but made her way to the sink, and looked in the mirror on top of it. [we can only see her from behind, we cant see her reflection in the mirror yet] She brings her hand up to her face and touches it. [we go to her reflection in the mirror and see a blue/black circle begin to circle around her right eye.] She had to do something...this was not the life she wanted....she wanted the life she had before...and she'd have to go find it; in New York.  
  
~~  
  
Ross Geller walked alone in Central Park. The sun was slowly setting, and darkness was taking over once again. For ten years, darkness had been Ross' favourite part of the day, cause that meant he would be alone...away from all the people bugging him and asking him questions. He would have his own time, to feel sorry for himself, and remember all the things that used to make him so happy; his friends. Where were they, and where had life taken them? Had it really been a good thing to split apart? When we all knew we needed a lot of maturing to do before we would have the "perfect" life. He hoped they weren't going through all the consequences he was going through...  
  
~~  
  
Chandler Bing sat in his office, bored out of his mind. Where had life taken him? Did he really deserve a life like this? Well, it wasn't that bad...because he had his baby. She was his life; his reason for living. Without her, he would be nothing. [suddenly we hear soft giggling from outside his office, and this little cute girl comes running in]  
  
Girl: Daadddaaa!!  
  
Chandler: Hello baby!! Where's jennifer?  
  
Girl: She was in a hurry...so she drop me!  
  
Chandler: All right...I guess I'll have to pay her another time...sooo...ready to head out to dinner Michi?  
  
Girl: (giggles) yay daddy!! Can we go to Chuck Cheeses?! Chuck cheeses!!  
  
[*I know it's Chucky Cheeses...but she's only 3! Okay, her name is Michelle...and when he said MICHI...that's just a cute nickname and is pronounced: mishi...]  
  
Chandler: (laughs) Of course! As usual!  
  
Michelle: yay!! (she runs out of the room followed by a smiling Chandler)  
  
~~  
  
Monica Geller sat in her apartment, wondering why life had so many ups and downs. Why couldn't life just go back to how it used to be? She never really did understand why life had to take such a horrible turn, leaving her alone, and feeling forgotten. Why was she tortured like this? Did she really deserve it? She desperately needed a new life...she would have to go back...and find one.  
  
~~  
  
Phoebe Buffay stared at her husband in shock as he told her that he had been promoted and was asked to move to New York. She didn't want to go back...life had finally gotten better after 5 years of regrets, pain and forgetting. It had taken her that long, and she didn't want to go back to her old stage. Her husband stared at her, waiting for her answer, a small smile on his face. He didn't know how bad it was...he didn't know how she felt. He didn't know anything about her past...and he wasn't about to find out. She was speechless, she really didn't want to go. But he looked so happy-he really wanted to go. What would she do? Should she just go along and pretend that everything was fine? What if she saw them again? Would life take another horrible turn...or would life get better than ever? She would just have to wait and see. (she nodded her head slowly, and her husband took her in his arms, smiling widely. A tear falls down her cheek.) She was going home...  
  
~~  
  
Joey Tribbiani had gotten the phone call that day. He had really wanted that movie part, but when they told him he had gotten it and was expected to fly to New York for the filming as soon as possible, he began to wonder what he really wanted. Did he really want to go back? No...he belonged here now. In Los Angeles...away from his past. Things hadn't left off properly...and if they were there...he wouldn't know how to face them. A chill went down his spine as he tried to imagine what they would all say. Life had been okay these [past ten years...hadn't it? The was a famous actor...like he always wanted to be...but something somehow seemed to be missing...  
  
~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Okay...I know there wasn't that much dialogue...but the next chapter will....if I get a lot of reviews!! So PLEASE...be nice and review to my ickle story!! It means a lot to me!! And if you dont mind...if you have a account...please sign in? I really want to know who you are...and maybe if I have to, I can email you or something...or even read some of YOUR stories...please. Well, it's your choice...what ever...just PLEASE review...okay? thanks!! (the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes up! I hope you will like this!!) [oh yeah...the next chapter would be about them all going to NYC if they're already not there...and well....I'm not sure if I can get them to meet up in the next chapter...it would be too fast...but I'll try...] 


	2. Finding Their Ways Back Home

Hi there everybody!! Wow...it's been a while!! Anyway...I've been pondering over what the hell happened between them that made them all want to disappear...but I think I finally got an idea!! Yay! Heehee...I hope you all think it's good!! Anyway...no more blabbing for me-here's the next chapter:  
  
~For The Love Of Another Man~  
  
Chapter 2: * Finding Their Ways Back Home *  
  
Rachel sat nervously in the air plane. It had been ten years since she had been home, well, she couldn't even call it her home anymore. But it wasn't New York she was scared of seeing, it was her friends. They had never liked Bryan(*her hubby), she could always tell, since she had known them so well. HAD. She HAD run away. Everything has to start with HAD. Her past HAD been good...but her future seemed too foggy to even tell. She now noticed that she had made a mistake. She didn't really love Bryan, she just wanted to run from her present...so she THOUGHT she was in love. The truth was that Bryan would never have the love she felt for someone else. For that "someone else" she would die. For that "someone else" she didn't mind living in hell for the past ten years...what ever it took for him, she would do. As the captain announced their arrival in New York, Rachel felt a feeling of fear begin to rise at the pit of her stomach. As the looked out the window and at the buildings everywhere, she began to see the airport appear in front of them. She looked away sadly. Nobody would be there. She would come off this plane alone. Without anybody greeting her, or asking her how she felt. She desperately needed that. She needed a friend who would be there for her. She looked out the window once again and managed a small smile. She was home.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Monica Geller walked aimlessly around the New York airport. She couldn't believe she was actually here; back home in New York. A feeling of satisfaction began to rise inside of her, but she still felt a bit lonely. Nobody was there with her...nobody was there to welcome her, and to give her that hug she had been needing. She also regretted ever leaving. Why had she done it? Had Anthony(her hubby...) really been worth it? No, she told herself bitterly. He had NOT been. She cursed him under her breath for ruining her life and bringing her away from her friends. Her friends. The people who used to mean so much to her; who still DO mean a lot to her. Would she see them again? Would they still be mad at her? As she walked, she remembered the day she had to tell them the news, and her heart felt like it was melting away. It had been a pretty dark, gloomy day as she walked across the hall to Chandler and Joey's apartment. Everyone else was there. As she walked in everybody glanced up to see who it was, but looked away again when they saw it was her.  
  
Monica: You guys...come on, speak to me...  
  
(the all stare at each other, no eyes on her)  
  
Monica: I dont really understand why you're mad at me...I mean-  
  
Ross: Oh come on Mon...you KNOW why we're mad...  
  
Chandler: (looks at Ross and then at Monica) Mon...we're not exactly MAD...it's just...we're-  
  
Rachel: hurt.  
  
Monica: Oh come on people! You're supposed to be my friends!! You're supposed to be standing up for me!! You're supposed to be HAPPY for me!  
  
Joey: Happy that you're leaving us?  
  
Monica: I'm not exactly LEAVING you...it's just-  
  
Phoebe: Across the whole FREAKING country?!  
  
Monica: Phoebs...  
  
Ross: Come of it Mon...do you actually want to leave?  
  
Monica: (stays quiet for a while, and stares around at the stares she is getting) (whispers) Yes. (the 5 look away) I love Anthony, okay? And I know that he will NEVER do anything to hurt me...I'm all grown up now guys, and I dont need you all ruling my life! Okay?! (she waits for answers but doesn't get any) Okay...fine! (she glances at them one more time , throws her hands up in the air and stamps out the door)  
  
~ Monica sighed loudly. She had made a mistake-it was so obvious. But back then, Anthony never showed her any sign that something like this could happen...but then, how come it did? She sat down on the chairs in the long airport hall. She didn't know what she was doing, but she needed to sit down. She sat there, wondering where she would go. Would she have to go to a hotel? Or would her parents open up their arms for her after not hearing or seeing their daughter for 10 years? This was going to be a problem...  
  
~~  
  
(we go to this airport gate and we see people walking out. Then at the back of the "crowd" we see a little girl come running, followed by a man, which we then see its Chandler.)  
  
Chandler: Honey! Slow down!  
  
Michelle: Dadda! Hurry up!! You slow poke!!! (she continues to run and Chandler walks a bit faster. Outside the gate we see them stop and Chandler kneels down in front of Michelle)  
  
Chandler: Michi...you cant just run off like that okay?  
  
(Michelle nods)  
  
Chandler: Good...now lets go sit down somewhere...maybe we can find a place to eat...our connecting flight to **** leaves in 2 hours...  
  
(he grabs Michi's hand as she tries to take off running again. They walk through the airport...and after a while we see a small restaurant or what ever.)  
  
Chandler: Michi, honey...you see those chairs over there? Go sit down over there and draw or something...daddy will be RIGHT back...I'm gonna go get us some drinks...okay?  
  
Michi: All right daddy...  
  
Chandler: I'll be watching you...so you better not run off!  
  
Michi: (giggles) noooo daddy! (Chandler watches her as she walks over to the chairs and plops down beside a lady. He turns around chuckling. We go over to Michi.)  
  
(She sits there quietly for a while, glancing time to time to the person beside her. We go to the person and see it's Monica. [yay!] She's kinda sleeping, and her mouth is a bit open. Michi begins to giggle. One of Mon's eyes opens and she looks down at the cute girl beside her)  
  
Monica: Well hello...what are you laughing about?  
  
Michelle: You sleep with your mouth open lady!!  
  
Monica: (blushes) I wasn't even sleeping...  
  
(michelle keeps giggling)  
  
Monica; What are you doing here beside me all alone?  
  
Michelle: My daddy buying drink...  
  
Monica: Ooohh...how about your mommy?  
  
Michelle: (sadly) I dont have a mommy...  
  
Monica: Oh...I'm sorry...(pauses) how old are you?  
  
Michelle: (hold up her hand) four!!  
  
Monica: Wow...big girl!!  
  
(Michelle smiles proudly)  
  
Monica: What's your name?  
  
Michelle: Michelle...but you can call me Michi!  
  
Monica; All right then Michi...where do you live?  
  
Michelle: I live in San Francisco!  
  
Monica: Really? Is it nice there?  
  
Michelle: I have many friends.  
  
(Monica smiles)  
  
(suddenly Chandler comes up with drinks in his hand, but he really doesn't notice Monica)  
  
Chandler: Michi...have you been bothering this lady here?  
  
Michelle: Nooo dadda!  
  
Chandler; (turns to Monica slowly) I'm sor-AH!  
  
(he almost drops the drinks and we fade out with C&M staring at each other shocked)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey guys...I dont want to make this long-so all I'm gonna say is tell me what you think and REVIEW!!!(no flames please) The next chapter will be up if I get a couple of good reviews!!  
  
~rachel 


	3. Back Together Again

HI! Sorry it took a while for this next part!! Keep the reviews coming! Thank you to all the people who are reviewing! It means a lot to me!  
  
~For The Love of Another Man~  
  
~Something Bringing them Back Together~  
  
(we last left off where Michi had to sit beside Monica and Chandler came back and turned to Monica to say sorry that Michi was bothering her. He then realised it was Monica. And we faded out.)  
  
(next part: )  
  
Monica: (whispered) Chandler? (she looks confused at the confused looking Michi and then back at Chandler)  
  
(Chandler just nods, staring at Monica)  
  
Monica: how?  
  
Chandler: Long story. What are you doing here?  
  
Monica: Just decided to come home...  
  
(Chandler is still nodding)  
  
Chandler: Okay! Well...I got to go...nice seeing you!! (he picks up Michi and begins to walk off. Monica begins to follow)  
  
Monica: that's it? That's all your going to say?  
  
Chandler: What else is there to say?  
  
Monica: I-I-I dunno! I mean...dont you think it's weird that after SO long we suddenly meet up??  
  
Chandler: Not exactly...  
  
(he begins to walks faster and Monica stops)  
  
Monica: Chandler-dont you think it's weird we came back home at the same time?  
  
(Chandler spins around)  
  
Chandler: I did not come home! This is NOT my home anymore Monica! I didn't even plan on STAYING here! We're only stopping over!  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Chandler: We leave to England in one hour...  
  
Monica: But Chandler-we were friends...best friends...you cant just forget that!  
  
Chandler: (brushes it away) If we were all best friends, how come we drifted apart so easily?  
  
(without waiting for an answer, he begins to walk again. Monica stands there, staring at his retreating figure, tears welling up in her eyes)  
  
~fades away from Monica and goes to Chandler and Michi. He's still carrying her and she's looking back~  
  
Michi: Daddy? Do you know lady?  
  
Chandler: Yes. She used to be my friend.  
  
Michi: Then why you not talk to her? She nice.  
  
Chandler: I know she's nice honey...but you wouldn't understand...  
  
Michi: I liked her. She said that I was cute!  
  
Chandler: Good for you...  
  
Michi: (giggles) Are we going to see her again?  
  
Chandler: I-um...no, honey...you see, she and daddy aren't friends anymore...  
  
Michi: But why daddy?  
  
Chandler: I dont know-you wouldn't understand...  
  
Michi: But daddy-my best fwend in school says that best friends are forever...  
  
Chandler: (stops in his tracks and looks at his daughter) Why are you so smart!?!  
  
Michi: (giggles) My fwend told me!!  
  
Chandler: Oh my God! Michelle-you are right!  
  
Michi: About?  
  
Chandler: (laughs a bit at his daughters short memory) Noting...come on...lets go find your aunt Monica!  
  
Michi: ....um....okay?  
  
~fades out~  
  
(we fade to this road thingy and we see a taxi. We go inside the taxi and see Rachel in it. There is one suitcase beside her. She couldn't take that much stuff or else her husband would get really suspicious. As the taxi drove past a very familiar place, Rach looked out the window. Central Perk!! It hardly had changed!)  
  
Rachel: Uuumm...excuse me...do you think you can just drop me off here?  
  
Taxi guy: yeah, whatever.  
  
(Rachel pays him and gets out with her bag. She closes the door and runs over to the side walk. She walks over to the doors of Central Perk and takes a deep breath. She then opens the door excitedly, smiling widely. Then, the door hit something...)  
  
man's voice: OOOWW!!  
  
(Rachel looks in front of her and is about to say sorry. Then instead, she gets a horrified look. "this couldn't be happening..."  
  
~fades out~  
  
(we go back to the airport. We go to the seats where Monica and Michi were talking before. Monica is sitting there, staring off into space. We see Chandler suddenly approach her from behind...)  
  
Chandler: (quietly) Mon?  
  
Monica: (gets this puzzled look and turns around) (whispers) Chandler?  
  
Michi: Helloo!!  
  
Monica: What's wrong?  
  
Michi: You're daddy's fwend! Fwends are FOREVER!  
  
Chandler: OKAY! Michi...go sit over there and play...okay? I'm watching you!  
  
(Michi smiles at Chandler and a confused Monica and walks a couple of meters away and sits on a seat and pulls out stuff from a small backpack she was carrying...[by the way, lets say that it's kinda empty, so like nobody is sitting in that row, so Michi wouldn't be surrounded by unknown people])  
  
(Chandler sits down beside Monica, looking at Michi)  
  
Chandler: That girl, is SO smart!  
  
Monica: What's going on?  
  
Chandler: Well...when we were walking, she asked me about you, since she seems to like you...a lot.  
  
(Monica smiles a bit)  
  
Chandler: Then, she asked me how I knew you...and I said you were an old 'best' friend...then she asked me why I didn't talk much to you...and I said that we weren't exactly friends anymore...(Monica gets a sad look but tries to not show it) and then she said something that made me feel so....well, bad. It just melted my heart!  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Chandler: She said that best friends are forever...  
  
Monica: Really? She really said that?  
  
Chandler: Yeah. She said that her friend at pre-school told her that...and she was telling it to me!  
  
Monica: That is the most adorable thing in the world...  
  
(Chandler and Monica stare at each other for a while, smiling)  
  
Chandler: Sooo...how have you been Monica?  
  
Monica: (she stops smiling, and a frown takes over. She didn't exactly want to tell Chandler yet all that had happened...because she knew he was going to say something like 'I told you!' or something like that...) It's been- fine.  
  
Chandler: how's-um...  
  
Monica: Anthony? ( a chill ran up her spine. She hated Anthony...but she realised that she'd have to pretend that everything in her life was fine...)  
  
Chandler: Yeah-  
  
Monica: He's-fine.  
  
Chandler: Where is he?  
  
Monica: um-at home. Yeah...he didn't want to come...ya know, work.  
  
Chandler: (not really believing) Oh...  
  
Monica: One question...how'd you end up with a daughter Chandler?  
  
  
  
Chandler: I knew you were going to ask me that...  
  
  
  
(they smile at each other)  
  
  
  
Monica: I've missed you Chandler...  
  
  
  
Chandler: (pause, staring at her) I've missed you too Mon. (they hug and we fade out to Central perk, where Rachel had opened the door and hit somebody)  
  
  
  
~central perk~  
  
  
  
(we see the orange couch. Rachel is sitting on it beside a man who is holding something to his head. We can't see his face yet, but we can hear Rachel still saying sorry)  
  
  
  
Man: It doesn't matter...  
  
  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry! I didn't mean it...I mean, I didn't see you...  
  
  
  
Man: It doesn't matter!  
  
  
  
Rachel: Okay...(Rachel stares at him with sad eyes and then we go closer and notice it's Ross!)  
  
(we go back to the airport and see C& M talking. Suddenly a voice booms around the airport)  
  
  
  
Womans voice: Flight 138 to London, England is NOW boarding...all passengers report to gate!  
  
  
  
(Chandler and Monica look at each other)  
  
  
  
Chandler: We can wait...there's still a few minutes...  
  
  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
  
  
womans voice: Last call for flight 138 to London!  
  
  
  
Monica: (sadly) Chandler...I think you should go now...  
  
  
  
(Chandler stays still)  
  
  
  
Chandler: No Mon...I think I'm fine here...  
  
  
  
Monica: What do you mean?  
  
  
  
Chandler: (quietly) I'm home.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
Heehee! I decided to end it there and see what your reactions are. Dont worry...I'm not going to leave out Phoebe and Joey. I'll try to squeeze them in later( Just review now and tell me what you think!! 5 reviews or more gets a chapter 4!!  
  
  
  
~rachel 


	4. Could She Trust Him?

Hey guys! What's up?? Weelll....I'm really really bored, and it's a Sunday, and it's raining...soo...I've decided to write the next part! Heehee! Thank you all SO SO much for the good reviews! It means a lot to me! So please, keep em coming, and enjoy this next part!!  
  
  
  
~For The Love Of Another Man~ Chapter 4: Could She Trust Him?  
  
  
  
(last part: )  
  
womans voice: Last call for flight 138 to London!  
  
  
  
Monica: (sadly) Chandler...I think you should go now...  
  
  
  
(Chandler stays still)  
  
  
  
Chandler: No Mon...I think I'm fine here...  
  
  
  
Monica: What do you mean?  
  
Chandler: (quietly) I'm home.  
  
Monica: Chandler...what are you talking about? You've got to be in London!  
  
Chandler: No, no...you see, I never expected this...I was just gonna march away from here-but with Michi and with something telling me that I was going to regret it, I decided to come back and talk to you, to see if that 'spark' we had with our friendship before was still there...and I realised it is. We weren't meant to split Mon...I can see it now!  
  
Monica: Chandler...how about your job?  
  
Chandler: I thought I'd never hear myself say this...but WHO CARES?  
  
Monica: (a small smile creeps up on her face) Are you for real Bing?  
  
Chandler: Yeah...(pause) I've missed you all so much Mon...especially you!  
  
(they hug, Monica all teary eyed)  
  
~~  
  
(we go back to Central Perk and see Ross and Rachel still sitting there)  
  
Ross: Sooo...  
  
Rachel: I gotta go now...(she stands up)  
  
Ross: Wait...Rach...(they walk out of the door) can we meet up some time?  
  
(Rachel turns to him surprised)  
  
Rachel: really??  
  
Ross: What do you mean REALY? Of course!  
  
Rachel: I thought you were mad when I left...  
  
Ross: That's the past Rach...your here now...and I'm glad to see you...  
  
(Rachel smiles)  
  
Rachel: Okay.  
  
Ross: Okay?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Okay.  
  
~~  
  
(we see Chandler and Monica sharing a cab to a hotel. They get there and get out of the car, and walk into the hotel, somebody taking their luggage for them. They walk up to the front desk and Chandler steps out of the way[with Michi in his arms, sleeping] so Monica can get her room first.)  
  
concierge: Hello. Welcome to the ***.  
  
Monica: Hello...um...I'd like to get a room...  
  
Concierge: Are you together?  
  
Monica: (blankly) Together?  
  
Concierge: Yes...you and you...(points at Chandler)  
  
Monica: (blushes) Noo...we want separate rooms...  
  
(concierge starts typing away on her computer and after a while looks up)  
  
concierge: (sounding hopeful) Do you KNOW each other?  
  
(Chandler and Monica nod)  
  
Monica: Why exactly?  
  
Concierge: It's high season...and well, we only have one more room left...  
  
[an: yea, yea...I know, very coincidental...dont kill me...it had to happen if you want ANY c&m in this!! Heehee!!]  
  
Monica: I-I-  
  
(turns to Chandler)  
  
Chandler: It doesn't matter for me...  
  
Monica: Okay then...I guess we'll take that room...  
  
(the concierge smiles and gives them the key blah blah blah)  
  
(we fade out but then fade in again. A door opens and a light flicks on. We then see we're in a hotel room. Chandler comes in carrying a sleeping Michi. Then Monica comes in followed by the bell boy. He puts down all the luggage, Monica hands him a tip and he walks out the door, closing it. Chandler walks over to Monica who is locking the door)  
  
Chandler: (whispers, since Michi is sleeping) It turns out they gave us a queen size bed...  
  
Monica: What?!  
  
Chandler: Yeah...but hey, there's a couch...and-  
  
Monica: I can sleep on that...  
  
Chandler: No, no...I can...you use the bed...and let Michi sleep on it too...  
  
Monica: No, no...  
  
Chandler: (firmly) I'll sleep on the couch.  
  
Monica: Fine then!! (laughs)  
  
(he laughs along, they stop after a while and stare at each other.)  
  
Chandler: Uumm...  
  
Monica: Yeah-I'm gonna go get ready for bed!  
  
(she hurries opens up her bag and gets some stuff out then hurries to the bathroom. Chandler stares after her, a small smile on his face...he couldn't believe this was happening. They hadn't seen each other for so long, but suddenly, here they were, sharing a room together.)  
  
~~  
  
(we go to this apartment, and we see R&R sitting on a couch, laughing their heads off)  
  
(after a while the laughing dies down and Ross drinks out of his drink)  
  
Ross: Soo...Rach...tell me what's been going on in YOUR life...  
  
Rachel: (stares into his eyes) Well...it's been pretty boring...I dont think you want to hear about it...  
  
Ross: Oh come on...what can be boring? What-do you go shopping everyday? Does Bryan still spoil you a lot?? (laughs at the memory and Rachel gets a sad look. 'yeah...right...') (Ross notices her look and stops laughing right away) Rach? What's wrong?  
  
Rachel: Huh? What?  
  
Ross: What's wrong? What's going on?  
  
Rachel: Nothing...just thinking about Bryan...I-uh...(thinks of something quickly) miss him!  
  
(Ross gets a kinda hurt look but tries to hide it)  
  
Ross: Okay...  
  
(they look at each other for a while in silence)  
  
Ross: (quietly) Rach...that's not the real reason why you look sad...isn't it?  
  
Rachel: (stares at him for a while, seeing his eyes trying to read her own. She gets up quickly) I got to go...I'll see you Ross...  
  
Ross: Rach...wait...  
  
Rachel: I really have to go...I got this meeting thing...  
  
Ross: A meeting? I thought you came here to take a break??  
  
(Rachel stares at Ross. She had made a big mistake. Uh-oh. He looks mad)  
  
Ross: rach...what's going on?! Why do you suddenly want to leave?!(he looks hurt/angry)  
  
Rachel: (breaking down) Ross...you wouldn't understand...okay? Just please...it's nothing...(pause) I never thought I'd ever EVER see you again...I never expected this...but then, I meet up with you...and everything just FITS...you know what I mean? But I dont want this...I RAN from THIS. (she's crying hysterically)  
  
Ross: (quietly) What?  
  
Rachel: yes Ross! I thought I was doing the right thing...but it WASN'T! What I did ruined my life!! (she lifts up her shirt a bit and turns around, and you can see this huge bruise on her lower back. Ross stares at it, horrified) I dont want to end up hurt Ross...  
  
Ross: What?? Rach...you are my FRIEND...I would never hurt you...  
  
Rachel: My friend...ha...I thought Bryan was too. I thought I could tell him anything...I thought I LOVED him! But look what he did to me!! I cant know who to trust Ross...ever...  
  
(Ross takes a step towards her and she backs away)  
  
Ross: Rachel...Bryan-he's-he's CRAZY for doing something like that to you...you are the most...most....(pause) Rachel, I love you okay? And I would never do ANYTHING like that to you...you are my friend...my best friend...even after all these years...you understand me? I would never do ANYTHING to hurt you...  
  
Rachel: (still crying hard) How can I be so sure? I trusted bryan...  
  
Ross: (quietly) I'm not Bryan.  
  
(he walks up to her and embraces her tightly. Rachel doesn't do anything to stop it. She hugs him back, sobbing onto his shoulder, and we fade out)  
  
~~  
  
(Chandler walks out of the bathroom and spots Monica lying on the couch reading)  
  
Monica: (looks up and grins at Chandler standing there with boxers and a shirt) I got the couch!  
  
Chandler: Monica! (he plops down by her legs) Get off! You get the bed...  
  
Monica: No Chandler...come on...  
  
Chandler: Get off...or else...(he grins evily)  
  
Monica: or else WHAT Bing?  
  
Chandler: I'll BRING you over there!! (he picks her up and Monica begins to laugh hard. Chandler brings her to one side of the bed and puts her down, but she's still clinging onto him so he falls down with her. He looks over to make sure Michi is still sleeping and then looks beside him and sees Monica there, looking at him and smiling. He begins to stand up but she holds him down. He looks at her and she's smiling. He smiles back and lies back down again. They're sharing a pillow, so they're heads are pretty close together. They lie there, staring up at the ceiling.)  
  
Monica: Did you ever think we would see each other again?  
  
Chandler: Truthfully...no. But you know what...I'm happy we did.  
  
Monica: really?  
  
Chandler: yeah.  
  
Monica: Now we just need the other four and we'll be together again...(she smiles)  
  
Chandler: Yeah. (pause) Do you ever wonder where the heck they could be?  
  
Monica: Yeah...all the time...  
  
(long silence)  
  
Chandler: Mon...? (he's still looking up at the ceiling, and he's waiting for an answer. After a while he looks at her and sees she's asleep. He smiles at Monica, who has her arm on his chest, she's really close to him. He decides to just stay there. She looks at Michi one more time, and then at Monica and turns off the light. Everything goes dark and we, well, fade out.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey guys!! I really hope you liked this chapter!! Tell me what you think in your reviews!! I'll try to put up the next part soon!! Thanks for reading this!!  
  
~rachel 


	5. Getting Closer

Hey everybody! Wow...thank you all SO much for the nice reviews!! I'm really, really happy that you like this!! Yay! Heehee...so I decided I had to put up the next part RIGHT away! For y'all! Anyway...here is chapter 5! Keep the reviews coming!! ((  
  
  
  
~For The Love of Another Man~  
  
  
  
Monica woke up right when sunlight leaked through the curtains. She looked over to her left and saw Chandler lying there beside her, his eyes tightly shut. She then looked over to her right and saw Michi, who also was stirring. She suddenly gets up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Monica: Morning sweetie...  
  
Michi: (stares at Monica) Are we still in the airport?  
  
Monica: (laughs lightly) Nooo sweetie...but we had to end up sharing a room...  
  
Michi: Ooh! Yay!! (she gets up and hugs a taken aback Monica)  
  
Chandler: Morning! (he sits up and smiles at Michi hugging Monica)  
  
Monica: (turns to him slightly, Michi still hugging her) morning Chandler...  
  
Michi: Dadda!! (lets go of Monica and hugs Chandler)  
  
Chandler: Since when do you have a good mood in the morning...huh? huh? (starts to tickle her and Michi falls onto the bed giggling)  
  
(Monica watches them, smiling.)  
  
Monica: Sooo...what are you doing today?  
  
Chandler: Well...the first thing I'm doing is calling my boss and telling him I'll be there in oh, two weeks...  
  
(Monica smiles at him)  
  
Chandler: And then LETS GO HAVE FUN!  
  
~~  
  
Rachel woke up in a bed. She at first forgot where she was, and she sat up shocked. Suddenly the door opens and Ross walks in.  
  
Ross: Good morning! Have a nice sleep?  
  
(Rachel looked at Ross shocked, but then everything came back to her and she smiled. To tell the truth this was the first time she actually slept well.)  
  
Rachel: Great...(smiles) Uumm...where did you sleep?  
  
Ross: On the couch...(grins)  
  
Rachel: Ross! This is your place!  
  
Ross: I know...but it doesn't really matter...  
  
(Rachel smiles sweetly at him)  
  
Ross: Anyway...  
  
Rachel: Yeah...what are you doing today?  
  
Ross: I dont really know...wanna do something?  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Okay...sure!  
  
(suddenly you hear the phone ring from the living room and Ross flashes her one more smile and runs to go get it. Rachel sits there, smiling after him. She then gets up and walks into the living room too. Ross is just putting down the phone, a worried look on his face.)  
  
Rachel: What's up? Who was it?  
  
Ross: uh...okay Rach...  
  
(he sits down by Rachel on the kitchen table)  
  
Ross: That was my girlfriend...Jennifer...she went on this business trip...and she just came back, and she asked if I could go out to lunch with her...  
  
(Rachel sat there, staring at him, trying to hide the hurt look that was spreading across her face. He had a girlfriend. She couldn't believe it...she didn't WANT to believe it. It had never seemed like he had one...he acted pretty lonely. Wait-that's because she was out on a business trip...)  
  
Ross: rach? I know I was the one who asked if you wanted to do something...but-  
  
Rachel: ROSS...it doesn't matter! She's your girlfriend...(she hated saying it, but she had to face it...) go....um...spend time with her! I'll be- umm....fine. I'll just stay here, if oyu dont mind...you know, and um...knit!  
  
Ross: (dumbfounded) You KNIT?  
  
Rachel: I-uh...no, it's just my excuse! (pause) just go!  
  
Ross: But Rach-you know I could cancel...you mean-  
  
Rachel: Ooh...dont say it! Go run to that...umm...Jenni?  
  
Ross: (smiles) jennifer.  
  
Rachel: Great, great! Go...come on! I wont burn down the apartment or something...wait-I gotta go find a hotel! Yeah-there!  
  
Ross: hotel? You mean you dont want to stay here?  
  
Rachel: Oh no Ross...you already let me stay one night-IN your bed...  
  
Ross: Rach, it doesn't matter...come on...you gotta stay with me! Please?  
  
Rachel: Okay Ross...just, dont worry about me...I'm all grown up! I can stay here by myself...go to Jen-jeni-JENNIFER!(she smiles at him and stands up, trying to hold her tears and walks to Ross' room)  
  
(Ross stares after her with a confused look, he then walks over to the phone and picks it up and we fade to his room, where Rachel is in the bathroom. We go in there and see her sitting there, leaning against the bath tub, tears slowly coming down from her eyes)  
  
She had a feeling this would happen...but last night, they had gotten so close again...Rachel thought that maybe-no. It would never happen again...she had had her chance...but she screwed that up too. He had a girlfriend now...he, was taken.  
  
(suddenly we hear a pounding on the door and Rachel quickly puts on the water in the sink and washes her face, making it look like her whole face was wet, so he wouldn't see her tears.)  
  
Ross: (o/s) Rach?? Can I come in?  
  
Rachel: Yeah...sure...  
  
(the door opens and Ross walks in)  
  
Ross: Can I talk to you?  
  
Rachel: Sure! (trying to look happy)  
  
(Ross plops down where Rachel was sitting before, and Rachel follows right away)  
  
Ross: Sooo...I talked to Jennifer...and well, I told her that I couldn't join her today, cause I had a friend over...(he smiles at her and Rachel smiles at him sadly)  
  
Rachel: Rooss...you didn't have to do that...  
  
Ross: Oh come on...I haven't seen you for like 10 years...this is more important to me...(they stare at each other, as they both realise what Ross just said)  
  
(Rachel couldn't believe it...she meant more to him than Jenny or what ever her name was. She wanted to laugh out so much, but she knew that Ross would ask her what was so funny. But now she knew she had a chance...)  
  
~~  
  
Chandler, Monica and Michi left the hotel room shortly after. They decided that they would go to Central Park first, since Michi really wanted to see the playground. Chandler and Monica really didn't mind, and they really didn't have a choice either. Michi was so excited, she was jumping up and down. When they got down to the streets, they began walking, Michi walking in between C&M, holding both their hands[it looks so cute!]. As they neared central park, they noticed the little coffee shop. Central Perk. Monica and Chandler looked at each other, happy, but yet sad, grins on their faces. Monica gave Chandler this look and he nodded...)  
  
Chandler: Michi honey?  
  
Michi: (stops jumping and looks up at Chandler) Yeah?  
  
Chandler: Me and Aunt Monica want to go in there for a while...can you come with us first? It'll only be for a few minutes...  
  
Michi: Okay!  
  
(they walk across the street and enter CP. The familiar smell of coffee fills their noses. They right away look at the orange couch where they used to hang out, and nobody is there. They smile at each other and go and sit down.)  
  
Chandler: Wow...almost nothing has changed!  
  
Monica: Yeah...even OUR couch is still here!  
  
Chandler: Aaw...but look, Gunther's gone...  
  
(they glance at eahc other and laugh. Suddenly a waitress comes up to them and asks them what they want. As they order, we fade to this really big, nice hotel. We go to this huge suite and we see a man sitting on a couch, but we ca only see the back of his head. Then there's another man, in an armchair across from him, asking him questions. After a while, he stands up)  
  
interviewer: thank you sir...that's all I need.  
  
Man: You're welcome...goodbye.  
  
(the man nods his head and walks out. After a while the man turns on a TV and just sits there watching. We slowly go up to him, and we then see it's Joey!)  
  
(suddenly a phone rings next to him and we picks it up)  
  
Joey: (warily) heelllo?  
  
Man's voice: (on phone, V/O) Hello? Mr. Tribbiani?  
  
Joey: Hi...what now? You just called a few minutes agoo!!  
  
Man's voice: Well...just wanted to check out how the interview went...  
  
Joey: GRRREAt...just GREAT!  
  
Man's voice: Oh good, because you've got another one in two hours...and then another one after that!  
  
Joey: WHAT?! (a la Joey) But-but...I just wanted to stay here by myself and well...do nothing!  
  
Man's voice: but sir, this is important...  
  
Joey: Well, tell them to come tomorrow! I want to spend some time alone...that's ONE of the reasons WHY I flew to New York...but the you all follow me!  
  
Man's voice: All right sir...I'll schedule times for tomorrow...  
  
Joey: Good! And please...dont let ANYONE bother me today!  
  
Man's voice: Yes sir. Have a great day.  
  
Joey: yeah...I hope so. Bye. (he hangs up the phone and sighs. He stares at the TV for a while but then starts to look bored. Filming of the new movie started in one week, but Joey had decided to come early to just take a break. It didn't seem to be a "break". He stared around the room and his eyes go wide. He gets up quickly, picking up a jacket, some sunglasses and a hat. He puts it all on and walks out of the door.)  
  
~~  
  
(Chandler and Monica sat in Central Perk, talking and laughing. Michi didn't really mind because she was munching away on a muffin and drinking some hot cocoa. After a while, the door opens and we hear a couple of girls shriek. A table of girls behind C&M swarm around some guy who walked in. Chandler and Monica stare at each other, dumbfounded. After a while, the man gets through them, and the girls walk out the doors giggling and chattering. The man[which we now see is Joey, still wearing the hat and glasses] goes up to the counter and sits down, ordering a coffee. Chandler and Monica have gone back to talking, and Joey doesn't really notice them, since he's off "in his own world".)  
  
Michi: (whispers) Dadda? Can I have another muffin?  
  
Chandler: Sure sweetie...go order one from the counter...  
  
Michi: Are your sure?  
  
Chandler; yes sweetie...nobody will kidnap you! Just go!  
  
(Michi nods and walks over to the counter, sitting up on one of those high chairs, right beside where Joey is sitting. She orders a muffin and gets one, and decides to just sit there. After she's done, she begins to spin around on the chair. Joey glances over at the spinning girl, and a small smile creeps up on his face)  
  
Joey: Hey little kid...  
  
(Michi stops spinning and looks at Joey curiously)  
  
Michi: Uummm...hi.  
  
Joey: Ya know, no matter HOW many times you spin around, it'll always be the same...  
  
Michi: I know mister...but it fun!  
  
Joey: Okkayy...um...where are your parents?  
  
Michi: My daddy and my aunt are right there...(she points over at Chandler and Monica, and for the first time, Joey actually notices them. But he tried not to believe it...he could only see them from the side anyway...) DADDDAA!! (Chandler turns to Michi and sees a man staring at him, and Michi pointing. Wait-that man...it was Joey!!!! Chandler glances at Monica and notices her shocked look too. Joey stares at them, trying hard not to believe it. But it was true. There were Chandler and Monica. Chandler stared at him. There was Joey.)  
  
~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
There you go!! Chapter 5!! Hahahhahaha...sorry for leaving you off like that...it's just, I am sleepy...and I have soccer practise tomorrow...and a game on Saturday...and well...I need my beauty sleep!! Hehe...that's actually not the real reason...actually I'm just tired of typing...so I'll wait until tomorrow or later, to type more. So, thank you for reading this part...and please, review now and tell me what you think!! THANKS! 


	6. Fate At Work

Hey guys!! What's up?? Thank you all SOOO much for all the reviews! Oh yeah- when I was reading some of my other reviews...I have a note to one person!! No...it's note embarrassing...heehee! About writing a sequel to my fic "My Little Angel" Um...it might be hard, but I guess I'll think about it...(I hope you're reading this...heehee!) I'll try...it's a good idea though....thanks! Anyway...here is chapter 6 or this fic! I'm so happy you all like this! YAY! Oh yeah...I'll TRY to fit Phoebs in soon...I already have a idea! Yay again! (okay...I have 1 hour to write this whole chapter...since friends starts at 4:00pm...aahh!!)  
  
~For The Love Of Another Man~  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
(last left off where Joey came into Central Perk and C&M were already there and they saw each other! We fade in again and see them still staring at each other)  
  
Monica: Joey?!  
  
Joey: Oh my God...what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Chandler: I think we should ask YOU that!  
  
(Joey glances at the confused looking Michi and then turns to them shocked)  
  
Joey: is she y-  
  
Chandler: No...(raises his hand) only mine.  
  
Joey: Ookkaayy...umm...gotta go! Bye little kid...um...(*looks at them) bye. (he stands up and walks out. C&M stare at each other and run out after him)  
  
~~  
  
Ross and Rachel walked out of "their" apartment all dressed up to spend the day together. They walked down the hall and noticed a open door. A lady is standing out side it explaining stuff about it to people standing inside. As R&R pass they hear some lady say something about an "aura" and they glance at each other sadly, remembering Phoebe. Suddenly the door opens and two people[man and woman] walk out. We see it's Phoebe and her husband. R&R are still walking when suddenly Phoebe calls out...)  
  
Phoebe: RACHEL?! ROOOSS??!  
  
~~  
  
(we see this bench in Central Park. It's near a play ground where a couple of kids are playing. On the bench we see Monica, Joey and Chandler.)  
  
Joey: Where have you all been these past years?  
  
Monica: (sighs) California.  
  
Joey: What? I've been there the whole time too! LA?  
  
Monica: No...Sacramento.  
  
Joey: How's--?  
  
Monica: Divorced.  
  
Joey: Oh...I'm sorry. Uh-  
  
Chandler: San Francisco.  
  
Joey: We were ALL in California and we never crossed paths...  
  
Chandler: California's big Joey...  
  
Joey: I know but-  
  
Monica: (butts in ) All?  
  
(they stare at each other sadly and we fade out)  
  
~~  
  
(Rachel and Ross spun around, confused. Suddenly their eyes widen and Phoebe runs up to them and embraces them both.)  
  
Ross: Phoebe.  
  
Rachel: Phoebs?  
  
Phoebe: ten years...!! And I FINALLY see you!!  
  
Rachel: Uh...yeah!  
  
Ross: This is...great!  
  
Phoebe: What are you doing together? Are you--?  
  
Rachel: (before Ross can say anything) Nope! (points at herself) MARRIED. (points at Ross) GIRLFRIEND.  
  
Phoebe: Ooh...sorry.  
  
Rachel: Sorry?  
  
Phoebe: yeah...sorry...you know...the whole "lobster" thing...  
  
(Ross and Rachel glance at each other)  
  
Ross: You still believe in that?!  
  
Phoebe: Ooohh yeah.  
  
(Man behind her clears her throat)  
  
Phoebe: Oh thats right!! My husband!! Yay...(she spins around pointing at the guy) This is...John. John...(points at R&R)-Rachel and Ross.  
  
John: Hi! (turns to Phoebe) how come you never told me about them? I mean...you have friends in New York-how come you didn't at first want to come??  
  
(Ross and Rachel stare at each other sadly and Phoebe gets this look)  
  
Ross: um...(to John, in his "ross" way) We're not exactly 'friends'...if you know what I mean...  
  
John: (confused) What? No...I dont know what you mean...  
  
Phoebe: Well...we kind of just 'broke' apart...ya know?  
  
John: Ah...okay...  
  
Rachel: Um...we have to go...are you moving in here or something?  
  
John: Yeah...I think so...  
  
Rachel: Well...if you are...we're just down the hall...PHOEBE.  
  
(Phoebe nods, a sad smile on her face. Rachel and Ross say their goodbyes and walk away, leaving Phoebe staring after them sadly. John had turned to the woman right away and started discussing the apartment, not knowing how sad Phoebe felt inside...)  
  
~~  
  
(we go to JOey, Chandler and Monica sitting by the bench. Michi runs up to them.)  
  
Michi: Auntie Monica!!! Come swwwiing me on swwinggs!!  
  
Monica: All right sweetie...(she gets up and follows Michi.)  
  
Joey: Sooo...how'd you end up with her?  
  
Chandler: Well...I had this girlfriend...and we we're pretty serious...but right after she had the baby, she liked freaked out...and left me with Michelle. But that was only 4 years ago...  
  
Joey: Oh...I'm sorry man. (pats him on the back) She's real cute...and she really looks like you!  
  
Chandler: thanks man...(pause) Soo...what are you doing back here?  
  
Joey: Oh...I'm here for filming...have you seen any of my movies?  
  
Chandler: Yeah...I saw one...and I watch your show.  
  
Joey: Oh...cool.  
  
Chandler: Yeah...and know I can tell my daughter that the man on that show is her uncle...(smiles at Joey and Joey smiles back happy/sad)  
  
Joey: Thanks man!  
  
(Chandler smiles)  
  
Joey: I have a niece!! (all giddily)  
  
Chandler: (laughs and pats him on the back) Man...you haven't changed at all.  
  
~~  
  
(we go to the edge of the park and we see R&R walking.)  
  
Ross: Wanna take a stroll in the park?  
  
Rachel: Uumm...sure...lets go!  
  
(they begin to walk, looking in different directions. Ross glances over at Rachel...)  
  
Ross: Hey Rach...can I ask you a question?  
  
Rachel: Sure.  
  
Ross: Why did you desperately want to leave after Monica did? You were practically packing before Chris even asked you to marry him and move away with him...  
  
Rachel: uh...really? Well...I kind of had this feeling...you know, I LOVED Chris...and well, yeah. I was just so happy!  
  
Ross: We didn't even get to say goodbye to each other properly...and also to Monica...I think that's why we all just spread away from each other...we didn't even keep in touch...because we didn't spend enough time with each other before we went our own ways...  
  
Rachel: Well...maybe...but dont you think we all have learnt so much because of this? You know, life's consequences...  
  
Ross: Yeah I guess so...  
  
Rachel: I wonder where everyone is right now...dont you?  
  
Ross: Yeah everyday...(pause) I think it would be so awesome if we all suddenly met up...like we did...you know li-CHANDLER!  
  
(Rachel looks at him right away confused. He looks very shocked and she follows his gaze and we see Chandler by some swings, swinging Michi. [Monica and Joey aren't in sight, cause lets say that the bench is at the other side of the playground] Chandler had heard his name distantly and he turned his head, still pushing Michi, thinking it was just Joey or Monica. But who he saw instead made his heart jump...something told him this was all a work of fate...)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hahahaha...it had to happen SOME time!! Weelll...I just got back from soccer practise...and I'm SO tired...so I decided to stop there and see what ya'll think!! Heehee! So please...if you've got something nice to say, please review and tell me what you think! Bye for now!!  
  
~rachel 


	7. The Past is Gone

Hey guys...I'm sorry it took a while to get this up...I've had a slight case of writers block for this one...heehee! Oh well...here's the next part...I hope you like it!! (I'm sorry if the R&R parts are taking such a long time to come up...but I'm taking it slow...)  
  
~For Love of Another Man~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Chandler heard his name being yelled out, and thinking it was Joey, since it was a masculine voice. He turned to where it came from. But it wasn't Joey-instead he saw two familiar looking people, their mouths a bit open, staring perplexed at him. He squinted, staring back at them. OH shoot. He knew those faces...come to think of it, he knew that voice. Ross.  
  
~~  
  
Ross and Rachel stood there, staring at Chandler. Rachel was too shocked to speak, and Ross was just horrified. Why was this happening? Why were they all suddenly meeting up?  
  
Rachel: Oh My God...what is he doing here? Should we go speak to him?  
  
Ross: No! We dont have to...we can just walk on...and ignore him!  
  
Rachel: Rooss...you just yelled out his name...oh God, he's staring back at us! Lets go! (she grabs Ross' arm, and they slowly make their way to Chandler, who is just standing there, not knowing what to do. They finally reach him...and for a while there's just silence)  
  
Chandler: (barely a whisper) Rachel? Ross? What the hell a-  
  
Ross: We should be asking YOU that...what ever happened to 'I dreamed of San Francisco'?  
  
Chandler: (laughs nervously) Still live there...just visiting...  
  
(Michi begins to slow down on the swing and she turns around glaring)  
  
Michi: DAADDDYY!! You're not pushing hard eeennooughh!!! I wanna go HIIIGH!  
  
(Ross and Rachel stare at Michi, yet again perplexed)  
  
Chandler: Michi...this is Ross, and Rachel.  
  
Michi: Hello! (turns to Chandler again) You're boring! I'm gonna go ask Auntie Monica to push meee!! (she jumps off and runs off to where Joey and Monica are)  
  
Ross: (staring after the girl but then turns to Chandler and gets a sad look) Monica??  
  
Chandler: I-uh-  
  
(before he can say anything, Ross follows Michi. Rachel and Chandler just stand there, staring at each other. We follow Ross. We see Michi standing by Monica and Joey, and Ross gets a even MORE shocked face when he sees Joey there. He makes his way over to them)  
  
(Joey looks up)  
  
Joey: ROOOOOOSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
(Monica looks up and sees Ross standing there, staring at them)  
  
Monica: (quietly) Ross?  
  
Ross: Monica!  
  
(without thinking he runs over to her and hugs her)  
  
Ross: I've missed you sooo much! I tried asking your address from mom and dad...but they said that they NEVER heard from you...and I was all worried- and-  
  
Monica: Rooss...calm down!  
  
(ross looks at Joey who is watching them, touched[heehee])  
  
Ross: Hey Joe-how ya doing?  
  
Joey; Been doing okay...  
  
Ross: What are you all doing here? I just saw Chandler...  
  
Monica: You saw Chandler...?  
  
Ross: Yeah...(pause) dude, he has a daughter?!  
  
Monica: Yeah! (looks at Michi) Michi...this is your u-this is Ross.  
  
Michi: I know! I met him with Rachel too!  
  
Monica: (slowly looks up at Ross, her eyes wide) Rachel?  
  
Ross: Ooohh riiight...Rachel...yeah, she's right...  
  
Joey: Rachel! (all three turn around to see Chandler and Rachel approaching them)  
  
Monica: Oh my God! Rachel!  
  
Rachel: (turns away from Chandler, who was talking to her) Monica!  
  
(they run up to each other and hug)  
  
Rachel: I'm SO sorry Monica! I was just talking to Chandler...and he told me about the divorce...and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you...and-  
  
Monica: Rach, it doesn't matter! It's just so great to see you!!  
  
Ross: Whoa, whoa...divorce??  
  
(Monica looks at Ross and nods)  
  
Ross: Mon...I'm so sorry.  
  
Monica: It doesn't matter...that's all in the past...an-  
  
Joey: Yeah. The past-and so are our fights...right?  
  
(they all look at each other and all nod, slight smiles on their faces)  
  
Rachel: Yeah Joey...(looks at Ross especially, but he doesn't notice) All gone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Sorry that was so short! But please...just review if you want me to write more!! Tell me what you think!! I'll try and update as soon as possible!! Thanks for reading this part!! 


	8. After 10 Years

Hey guys...sorry it took a few days to get this up...I'm working on that C&M fic of mine...man, on top of this fic I have 2 others to finish...and TONS of HW everyday! UGH! Anyway...here is chapter 8 of this one...thank you all so much for the nice reviews!!  
  
~For The Love of Another Man~  
  
(we fade into Ross's [and I guess Rachel's now too] apartment. We see the FIVE friends sitting around talking and laughing. They were back together again...and it felt so right.)  
  
Rachel's POV:  
  
As I sit here watching my 4 friends talking and laughing about things in the past, I just keep wishing that things will all go back to normal again...I wanted my old life back so badly. I should have never trusted Nick...I knew that I didn't love him...but I wanted to move on...desperately. But now it was all back, and right in her face...but the old 'spark' that they all used to have together was still missing.  
  
~~  
  
(suddenly you can hear a knock at the door and Ross goes to get it. The door cannot be seen from the living room, so the others dont know who's there and everything. We follow Ross to the door. He opens it, and standing there is Phoebe.)  
  
Phoebe: Hey Ross...I KNEW this was your apartment! Sooo...I was just sitting outside my door-dont ask-and I heard some distant laughing...  
  
Ross: You can hear well...  
  
Phoebe: Yeah-well, that's beside the point. I'm so happy this is your place...and I'm so happy I'm seeing you again!  
  
Ross: right...yeah...me too?  
  
Phoebe: You dont seem so entusiactic about seeing me...  
  
Ross: Oh, no no Pheebs...it's great to see you again...but you know...our past and all.  
  
Phoebe: Ross! That was ten years ago...come on if you were to see Monica or Chan-  
  
Monica: (V/O from living room) Roooss...who's there??  
  
Phoebe: (it takes minute) Monica??  
  
Ross: Yeah...about that Monica thing-  
  
Phoebe: Oh my God...who is here?  
  
Ross: (sighs) Just come in...  
  
(Phoebe walks in and walks to the living room. She stands there very shocked. They all look up and notice her standing there. Ross then comes in)  
  
Ross: Umm...this is our new neighbour?  
  
Joey: PHOEBE!!!  
  
Phoebe: JOEY! Chandler! Monica!  
  
Chandler/Monica: Phoebe!  
  
Rachel: My God...this is totally freaky!  
  
Phoebe: Oooh...totally! How did you guys all meet up??  
  
Chandler: llllloooonngg story!  
  
(suddenly Michi comes out of one of the bedrooms and runs up to Chandler and jumps into his arms)  
  
Michi: DADDA! I had a baaaaaad dream!!  
  
Phoebe: Dadda?  
  
(Chandler looks up sheepishly at her but then looks back down at Michi. He kisses her on the head and hugs her)  
  
Chandler: Okay...calm down sweetie...it was ONLY a dream.  
  
Michi: (lightens up) Yeah...it WAS only a dream!!  
  
Chandler: (laughs) Yeah...now go back to bed kiddo.  
  
Michi: Na-ah!  
  
Chandler: Ya-huh!  
  
Michi: (turns to Monica) Auntie Monica?  
  
Monica: Me? (looks at Chandler who is shaking his head) Sure Michi!  
  
Michi: (squeals) yay!  
  
Chandler: Okay kiddo...you win...but with help from Monica!  
  
(Michi sticks out her tongue at Chandler and he does the same)  
  
Chandler: (after a while, Michi had jumped off his lap and this time went to Ross, who she had ALREADY gotten attached to) Oh right Phoebs...that's my daughter Michelle...angel...this is your aunt Phoebe.  
  
Michi: HIII!  
  
Phoebe: Hey there cutie...!  
  
~fades out~  
  
(its later in the week, its night, and we go to the apartment. Everything is dark, and we see Rachel lying on the couch. She had persuaded Ross to let her sleep out here for just one night. She had been lying awake for 2 hours now...just thinking about how life had turned out. Over this part WEEK she had been SO happy...even when she was alone with Ross...and for 10 YEARS she had been lonely and abused. THIS was really the life she wanted...HE was really the one she wanted. That's why she married Chris...so she could try and move on...but it never worked-her love was undying. She slowly got up and decided to go check up on Ross. She tiptoed into her room and sat down on the bed, beside him. She started to shake him until he finally opened his eyes)  
  
Ross: Rach? What's wrong?  
  
Rachel: Nothing really...I've just been thinking...and I've been lying awake...  
  
Ross: (sits up and leans on the head board behind him. He pats the space beside him and Rachel goes and sits beside him.) What's up?  
  
Rachel: I've just been thinking...how could life suddenly become so perfect after just a WEEK of being with you and the others? I mean, I was living away from you guys for 10 years, miserable...then I see you again...and BANG, I'm happy.  
  
Ross: I guess it was never meant for you to leave...maybe you left something behind that REALLY really meant a lot to you...but you tried to ignore it, and it made you guilty or depressed?  
  
* Was he reading her mind or something? Rachel stared into Ross' eyes...this was the time. It was just perfect...she HAD to tell him the truth...she couldn't stand lying anymore*  
  
Rachel: Yeah...Ross-I haven't exactly been very honest with you...and I normally dont trust people after just a week of being together...and all that trust thing we had before went away over these ten years-but I feel that over this week, a new 'bond' thing has built up...and I can trust you all over again.  
  
Ross: OKay...?  
  
Rachel: Ross...the real reason I left was...because...I wanted to move on. I was in love with you Ross...but I knew that you weren't in love with ME. I was so depressed...and I THOUGHT that I was in love with Chris...so when he proposed...I said yes., But to tell the truth...the only thing I've been thinking of is you. And it's been ten years...and no, I haven't moved on.  
  
(Ross sits there, not knowing what to do. He's just amazed with what Rachel is saying. He can't believe Rachel is saying this...)  
  
Ross: Rach-I dont know what to say...I mean-  
  
Rachel: Jennifer?  
  
(Ross stares at her blankly and then realises what she's talking about)  
  
Ross: No Rach...hell, to tell the truth, I totally forgot about her...I've been having so much fun with you-but I thought that you just thought of me as a friend...you made it seem that way.  
  
Rachel: ross! I've been living in a world of lies for 10 years...dont you get it?!  
  
Ross: No rach...I dont!! I dont understand why if you get scared or something...you just assume things and just LEAVE without fixing something. Why didn't you tell me before?!  
  
Rachel: Because I didn't think you'd feel the same!!  
  
Ross: rachel...what if I did?  
  
Rachel: you did?  
  
Ross: Not exactly...but-  
  
Rachel: See...!!  
  
Ross: You and your stupid pride!! I thought you were over that phase!!  
  
Rachel: ugh....Ross!! Just shut up...if you dont feel the same...the FINE! I'm going to sleep now...!! (she gets up and walks out of the room. We stay with Ross and see him staring after her, and then he puts his head in his hands and we fade to Rachel. She lies on the couch, tears flowing from her eyes. She faces the back of the couch and closes her eyes, falling into a very light sleep. About 10 minutes later, we see Ross walk out of his room and stand by the couch, watching Rachel. He then walks up to her and kisses her softly on the head. Giving her one last glance, he walks back to his room and we fade to Rachel's face...who's eyes are open, and tears begin to fall again. After a few minutes, she gets up and walks to his room. We see Ross in there, lying on his right side, an empty part of the bed on his right. Rachel goes and fills up that gap and she stares at him. He feels her presence somehow, and opens his eyes, seeing Rachel staring at him. He smiles.)  
  
Ross: (whispers) Rachel...I'm so sorry...I-  
  
Rachel: it doesn't matter Ross...  
  
(silence, they're staring at each other. Ross then puts his arms around Rachel and pulls her close, kissing her on the forehead, since they're still face to face. He then kisses her softly on the lips. When they break Rachel has tears welling up in her eyes)  
  
Ross: (barely a whisper) I love you Rach...and I always have.  
  
Rachel: Ten years Ross...10 miserable years...and thinking of you helped me through it all. I would do anything for you to make you realise how much I love you...you're my Soulmate. And for ten years of married life...I was in love with another man. And that...was you.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well...there you have it!! Yay!! I really hope you liked this fic...yeah, I think it's over...unless any of you C&M people want me to write a C&M getting together part? I mean...I would love to...but yeah. ( Please...review...and tell me what you think...suggestions for a epilogue (if you want one) are VERY, VERY welcome...and just nice plain reviews about this fic are definitely welcome too!! Just PLEASE...review!! That's all I'm asking for! Bye guys. 


	9. What really Happened

Okay, okay...maybe there wasn't THAT much R&R in it...so FINE...I'll write more!! Heehee! Oh, and I'll also add in some C&M now that I'm writing more anyway! Heehee! OKay...I'm laughing a lot cause I'm happy....HA! Anyway...I'll shut up now...and just WRITE. Here it is...chapter- chapter...oh what the hell...here's the next chapter!  
  
Rachel woke up the next day in Ross' arms, and everything seemed so right. But to ruin it all, a thought suddenly came to her head...she was still married-to Chris. She turned to Ross who had woken up, and was staring at her...  
  
Ross: (quietly) Hey Rach...  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Hello Mister. (she kisses him quickly and sighs) Ross?  
  
Ross: Hhmm?  
  
Rachel: What do I do about chris?  
  
(she suddenly felt Ross tense up and slowly let go of her. He sits up in the bed and leans against the wall)  
  
Ross: I dont know...I mean-I guess you're going to have to tell him the truth?  
  
Rachel: I dont think he would care...  
  
Ross: but Rach-he IS your husband...you at least have to go see him and-  
  
Rachel: (sighs) Yeah...I guess so...(looks sadly in his eyes)  
  
Ross: Should I go with you?  
  
Rachel: Nooo...  
  
Ross: Why not?  
  
Rachel: I-I-I think I should do it by myself...you never know what he'll do to you...(shivers)  
  
Ross: But Rach...what if he hurts YOU?  
  
Rachel: Well then...let him.  
  
Ross: What?! No.  
  
Rachel: He wont hurt me.....(pause) I think. Come on Ross...just leave it up to me...(pause) I want to talk to him by myself one more time anyway. Okay?  
  
Ross: All right then...  
  
Rachel: Oh by the way Ross...PLEASE dont tell anybody about us yet...okay?  
  
Ross: Why not?  
  
Rachel: You never know what might happen...  
  
Ross: What do you mean?? You mean that you might end up with him again?  
  
Rachel: What?? No! What if he calls...what if he-  
  
Ross: this is all about him?  
  
Rachel: And me...please?  
  
Ross: (sighs) All right Rach...  
  
Rachel: thank you. (pause) Anyway...I should try to leave as soon as possible...(starts to get up)  
  
Ross: Why?  
  
Rachel: Weeelll Mister...if I leave earlier, I come BACK earlier...and then...I get to be with you!  
  
(Ross smiles and grabs her hand and pulls her back down on the bed beside him. She looks up in his eyes smiling)  
  
Rachel: I love you Ross...  
  
(they lean in to kiss and we leave out the window)  
  
~fades out~  
  
(we go to the hotel room C&M are sharing, and we see Michi still sleeping on the bed, and C&M are sitting on the couch talking)  
  
Monica: Chandler...she is the most adorable thing...she surprisingly looks so much like you!  
  
Chandler: really? (before even thinking) I think she has Abby's eyes....  
  
Monica: Abby? Was the HER name?  
  
Chandler: (sadly) Yeah...it was.  
  
Monica: I dont understand why she would leave such a beautiful baby...(pause. Chandler gets a pained look)...and you Chandler.  
  
Chandler: I-I-Monica...I haven't been completely honest with you...  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Chandler: Abby didn't exactly "leave" Michi with me...  
  
Monica: What do you mean?  
  
Chandler: Abby would NEVER do that actually...  
  
Monica: then what??  
  
Chandler: She died...and it was all MY fault.  
  
~fades out~  
  
(we go to Ross' apartment, and we see Ross sitting by his kitchen table drinking some coffee. Rachel comes out of the room dressed up.)  
  
Rachel: I just called the airport...and they said they could fit me in on a flight at 5 o clock tonight...  
  
Ross: Oh...that's great.  
  
Rachel: Um...yeah...(pause) Sooo...  
  
Ross: Lets go out.  
  
Rachel: Out?  
  
Ross: Yeah...out...LUNCH.  
  
Rachel: Lunch?  
  
Ross: Rach...if you haven't noticed it's 11 o clock AND I'm asking you out on a date sort of thing...  
  
Rachel: (looks at her watch) Okay...I get both now...!  
  
Ross: Lets go...  
  
(the phone rings and Rachel laughs. She picks up the phone)  
  
Rachel: HELLLOO?  
  
(Joey's voice on the other end)  
  
Joey: rach?  
  
Rachel: Joe? Hi!  
  
Joey: Hey...Ross there?  
  
Rachel: Yeah...you wanna-  
  
Joey: Nah, it's okay...I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go out to lunch?  
  
Rachel: Lunch? (smiles in Ross' direction. He nods) Sure! We'd love to!  
  
Joey: All right...  
  
(they talk about where to meet as we fade away to C&M again)  
  
~~  
  
Monica: What do you mean Chandler?  
  
Chandler: (sighs) Well...it was about 1 or 2 months after Abby gave birth...we were driving in a car together...I was driving, and she was sitting beside me in the passenger seat. She asked me if she could come here for some job business trip...and I asked her for how long...and I think she said 2 months or something...and I got angry, and told her NO, because Michi was still very little and she needed a mother...she told me I was selfish and everything...and well, this went on for a while. After a few minutes, we stopped at a traffic light, she got really pissed off and she opened the door and actually got out of the car...before I could look twice, a speeding car coming in the opposite direction hit her.  
  
Monica: Oh dear God...Chandler...how come you never to me this before?  
  
Chandler: I dont like talking about it...I mean-it was all my fault. I killed her...  
  
Monica: No...WHAT...you did NOT kill her Chandler...  
  
Chandler: Monica! It was ALL my fault...I was just so selfish! If I would have just let her go, that would have NEVER happened!  
  
Monica: You cant change the past Chandler...come on-you KNOW it wasn't your fault. It was HER who walked out...  
  
Chandler: MONICA! WHAT THE HELL?! You think SHE wanted to get hit by a car?!?! I WAS the ONE WHO DROVE HER OUT PRACTICALLY!  
  
Monica: Chandler-  
  
Chandler: Monica...you dont know HOW screwed up my life is...you do NOT want to know me...I'm serious!  
  
Monica; Chandler...I do know you...and I dont EVER regret NOT knowing you...so please...  
  
Chandler: (looks at Michi) You know...I almost got rid of Michi once...she just reminded me so much of Abby...it just hurt. I hated it-I hated myself...But when I saw how innocent she was, I just couldn't let her go like I did with Abby. (pause) then when I finally got attached to her again...social services almost took her from me. I had attempted SUICIDE Monica...and well, they figured it out...and decided to just come by and PICK HER UP.  
  
Monica: Chandler...why did you do all this?  
  
Chandler: I'm a terrible person Monica...  
  
Monica: No...no you're not.  
  
Chandler: I kill my wife...I try to kill myself...HELL, I almost killed my daughter too...  
  
(with that, Monica gasps)  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Chandler: (tears begin to fall) I had a gun...and I was just standing there in her room, watching her, and she reminded me so much of Abby...I hated it. I could have killed her, right then and right there...when she woke up...and she smiled at me. It was the first time I'd seen her smile at me...and it had been almost a year since she'd been with me alone.  
  
Monica: I dont understand you Chandler...I really dont. You had a perfect life...and yeah, maybe Abby passed away...and-  
  
Chandler: I loved that woman! More than ANYTHING! And if you dont understand that-  
  
Monica: I understand Chandler...PERFECTLY! I LOVED Anthony too!  
  
Chandler: Anthony?! You comparing this to ANTHONY?!  
  
Monica: No...I'm just saying...that-  
  
Chandler: Spare it Monica.  
  
Monica: Chandler. Not EVERYTHING in life can turn out well...maybe you two weren't meant to be!  
  
Chandler: (tears falling hard) We were...we were!  
  
Monica: You had Michi still Chandler...  
  
Chandler: (whispers) Michi. Michi was the only thing that got me through this...  
  
Monica: You see...(pause) You might think that Abby was 'the one' but maybe that was the way of showing you that she wasn't?  
  
Chandler: By killing her?!  
  
Monica: Chandler-  
  
Chandler: It was my fault Monica...and I'm never going to change my mind...  
  
(Monica looks near to tears)  
  
(Chandler glances over at Michi, who is sleeping through this whole thing)  
  
Chandler: that girl...is the ONLY thing that has gotten me through life...if it wasn't for her...I would have killed myself...I would have gone through the whole process. But when I tried...her face popped into my head...and I just couldn't do it.  
  
Monica: She's your angel Chandler...you never deserved any of that...and I know it.  
  
(they hug tightly. And after a while they break and just stare at each other)  
  
Chandler: thank you Mon...  
  
(Monica nods)  
  
(they stare deep into each other's eyes. Suddenly Chandler starts leaning in, and they meet in the middle and share a tender kiss. We then fade out.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...[if you wanna read more...]  
  
THERE! Yes! Okay...if you want me to write what happens when Rachel goes to talk to Chris, pleaz review and TELL ME!! I really hope you liked this chapter...especially C&M people...if you did...and you have something nice to say..REVIEW PLEASE!! BTW...if anybody has read my fic LIFE'S MISTAKES...I wanna ask-do you want me to write more? 


	10. For Love of Another Man

Are you all actually still enjoying this??? Hehe....I think it's getting old!! ( But that's just me....but anyway....people told me to write more...so here it is!! Chapter...like....10! Oh yeah...I just noticed-at the beginning, I named Rach's husband BRYAN, but then suddenly I started writing CHRIS instead.....it turns out that's the name of Rach's husband in my OTHER fic, When All Hope is Lost-hahaha!! Oh well....I guess we'll just stick with Chris now!!  
  
~For Love of Another Man~  
  
Rachel sat in the airport waiting for her flight. She was very nervous, and it was hard for her to stay still. Ross had already left, after she persuaded him to just 'go ahead' and that she would be fine. Reluctantly, he left, and she had some time to think about what she would say...cause she WAS going to file a divorce with a man she had been together with for TEN YEARS...this would be hard-but she loved Ross...and Ross loved her.  
  
~~  
  
Monica and Chandler had spent the day together, with Michi just dragging along. It's not that they completely ignored her...she didn't really mind anyway. They went to the park, the hung around in Central Perk...and they did many other things.  
  
[we now fade into their hotel room, and we see Michi sitting on the bed watching TV. Suddenly the telephone rings, but she doesn't budge. Chandler comes out of the bathroom after a while with a towel wrapped around him.]  
  
Chandler: Michiii...you could have gotten the phone!  
  
Michi: No dadda...Powerpuff girls!!  
  
Chandler: (smiles at Michi watching TV, and shakes his head as he picks up the STILL ringing phone) Hello?  
  
Ross' voice on phone: Hello? Chandler?  
  
Chandler: Ross?? Hey!  
  
Ross: Hey...you feel like coming over and just hanging out later? Joey and Phoebe are coming over in a few minutes...  
  
Chandler: Oh yeah...sure...that would be great...what time should we come?  
  
Ross: Anytime...I mean...it's like 7 now...  
  
Chandler: We'll be there in a few minutes......is Rachel there?  
  
Ross: Oh...no...Rachel flew back...  
  
Chandler: WHAT?! Why??  
  
Ross: She had some business to attend to...she'll be back...since she left most of her stuff...  
  
Chandler: Oh...all right...well...we'll be there soon...  
  
Ross: Okay...bye!  
  
Chandler; Bye.  
  
[right as he hangs up the phone there's a knock at the door]  
  
Chandler: OKAY! Now you're gonna have to get THAT ONE Michi!  
  
[michi glances at him and giggles. She runs over to the door and opens it up before Chandler can even move]  
  
Chandler: MIchi!!!  
  
[Monica comes in and laughs]  
  
Monica: It's only me...  
  
Chandler: Oh...hey sweetie...hey-Ross invited us over...wanna go? Joey and phoebe are gonna be there too...  
  
Monica: Sure!  
  
Chandler: Great...I'm gonna go DRESS up now!  
  
Monica: Aiight...  
  
Chandler: Hey sweetie...can you please help Michi get dressed?  
  
Monica: (smiles at him) Sure...  
  
[Chandler disappears into the bathroom, and we see Monica staring after him, a smile on her face. After they shared that kiss in the morning...they both had felt something...something BIG. They knew right away that that was their time.]  
  
Monica: (she suddenly comes back to reality and looks down at Michi) All right little one...time to get you dressed!!  
  
Michi: Nah-ah!  
  
Monica: We have to go to Uncle Ross'!!  
  
Michi: Powerpuff!!  
  
Monica: Uncle Ross might have that too you know...  
  
Michi: Weally?? Which oneeeess?  
  
Monica: Uh...[in the background you hear Bubbles saying COME BACK HERE MOJO JOJO!!] the one where Mojo Jojo captures the girls and turns the into- uh...NON super power girls!!  
  
Michi: WHAT?! Noooo!! I dont wanna watch that one!!  
  
Monica: But BUBBLES saves them all!  
  
Michi: (eyes brighten up) Rilly?? OKAY! (stands up on the bed and puts her arms up in the air) [you know...when they want you to change you...and they put their arms up so you can pull off their shirt and stuff....]  
  
(Monica grins as she goes to the closet and picks out some clothes. When she turns around Michi is still in the same position, but yet again, her eyes are glued to the TV)  
  
Monica: Miichiii baby....heelloo?! (starts to tickle her and Michi falls down on the bed giggling cutely.)  
  
(After a while Monica stops and starts to change her. Michi just stands there staring at Monica)  
  
Michi: (quietly) Auntie Monica? Are you gonna be my new mommy?  
  
(Monica, who was pulling down Michi's shirt stops and looks in Michi's eyes)  
  
Michi: My daddy likes you...I think. Do you like him?  
  
(Monica stares at Michi, pretty shocked)  
  
Monica: (begins to pull down her shirt again) Yes sweetie...I do...  
  
Michi: If you both like each other...does that make you my mommy?  
  
Monica: I-I-  
  
(before she can say anything, Chandler comes into the room)  
  
Chandler: Ready to go??  
  
(Monica spins around and smiles at him)  
  
Monica: YEP! Let's roll!  
  
~~  
  
[we see the inside of an air plane, and we see Rachel sitting there reading a magazine. Suddenly the captain announces that they have arrived, and that they are about to land. We fade to a few minutes later, and we see Rachel coming out of the plane and entering the airport. We fade again and we see Rachel walking through a apartment building hallway. She gets to a apartment at the end of the hall and she knocks on the door. After a few minutes, a man opens the door.]  
  
Man: Rachel??  
  
Rachel: Chris.  
  
~~  
  
[we fade to Ross' apartment building hallway. Chandler and Monica and Michi are heading towards Ross' apartment. C&M's hands are linked, but Monica is looking like she's in her own world. When they get there, Chandler knocks on the door, and right when Ross opens the door, they unlink there hands.]  
  
Michi: Uncwle Ross!!  
  
Ross: Michi! Hi!  
  
(accepts the little kids hug)  
  
Ross: Hey guys!  
  
Chandler: Hey man...what's up??  
  
Monica: Hello Ross...  
  
Ross: Joey and Phoebe are already here...come on in...  
  
Michi: Uncle Ross...do you really have the powerpuff girl tapes?  
  
(Ross shoots a confused look at Chandler and Monica. Chandler looks confused as hell and Monica looks down at Michi)  
  
Monica: I-uh...Ross, dont tell me you sold them!!  
  
(winks at Ross)  
  
Ross: (unsure/confused) I sold them?  
  
Monica: Oh man! Sorry Michi...Uncle Ross was being stupid and he sold the tapes...  
  
Michi: NOOOOO!!!! (she runs away and into the living room)  
  
Ross: What was that?  
  
Monica: I-uh...told her you had some PPG tapes so she would dress up and come along...  
  
(Chandler laughs)  
  
Chandler: Smart Mon...now she hates you!  
  
Monica: Ha...yea.  
  
(they begin to walk into the living room and we fade out)  
  
~~  
  
[we fade to Chris and Rachel still standing there, staring at each other]  
  
Rachel: Weelll...I'm back!  
  
Chris: Where the hell have you been?! I've been SOO worried?  
  
Rachel: Worried? Phhff...I've been in NYC with my FRIENDS...  
  
Chris: Friends? What Friends?  
  
Rachel: Some old friends of mine...anyway...can I come in? I need to speak to you...  
  
Chris: I-uh...okay...it's your place too anyway...  
  
Rachel: Ha ha ha...yeah. (Chris turns around and walks in followed by a nervous looking rachel)  
  
(they plop down on a couch in the living room)  
  
Chris: So...what?  
  
Rachel: (takes a deep breath) I dont think we're working out...  
  
(Chris stares at her with a weird look)  
  
Chris: You're joking right? Ten years...and we're not working out??  
  
Rachel: Chris...I'm sorry...(pause) I want a divorce.  
  
Chris: NO! This can't be...we're meant to be...I mean-ten years!  
  
Rachel: Who cares about the damn ten years Chris?! I'm not happy!  
  
Chris: You left me...!  
  
Rachel: I didn't leave you...I just went to visit my friends!! Come on...I have the papers...you just have to sign them!  
  
Chris: You already have papers?! What-have you been planning this?!  
  
Rachel: Not exactly...but-  
  
Chris: What's going on?  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Chris: Who're you leaving me for?  
  
Rachel: Who? Leaving you? What are you talking about?  
  
Chris: You met somebody else!!  
  
Rachel: WHAT?!  
  
Chris: Rachel-  
  
Rachel: that is NONE of your business!  
  
Chris: I'm your husband!!  
  
Rachel: YEAH...MY HUSBAND YOU ABUSES ME, MY HUSBAND WHO INSULTS ME FOR FUN...MY HUSBAND WHO-  
  
Chris: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Rachel: Just sign the papers Chris...face it...it's over.  
  
(she pulls out some papers from her purse and drops them on the small table in front of them, after that, she pulls out a pen)  
  
Rachel: Come on...make this easy for both of us...  
  
Chris: NO.  
  
Rachel: WHY NOT?  
  
Chris: I dont want to...! Doesn't ten years mean ANYTHING to you?!  
  
Rachel: What...ten years of PAIN?? Ten years of SUFFERING?! NO! IT MEANS NOTHING! My life has been living HELL with you, chris!! And I want more than that!! I want someone who actually LOVES ME! SIGN THE DAMN PAPER!!  
  
Chris: YOU KNOW WHAT...FINE!! (he grabs the pen from the table roughly and signs his name. He stands up and throws the pen on the table) THERE YOU GO! NOW...LEAVE!  
  
Rachel: I WILL!  
  
(she picks up the paper and stuffs it into her bag)  
  
Chris: Sooo...who's it you're LEAVING ME FOR?!  
  
(Rachel, who was slowly walking to the door stops in her tracks and turns around and faces a ACTUAL HURT LOOKING CHRIS. She had never seen him look hurt before...and something ached in her heart when she saw it. 'Rachel...what the hell are you thinking?! He gave you a live full of pain and suffering...he does not deserve anything good...he's a horrible person!! He put you through this living hell!')  
  
Rachel: Chris...I'm sorry...it's-it's-it's......I'm sorry. It's jsust-for these whole ten years...I never stopped thinking of him once...so I guess that we never worked out...because for the whole time...my heart belonged to another man...  
  
(with that she spins around and begins to walk to the door. Right before she reaches the door, )  
  
Chris: You know that's not true Rach!! I brought you happiness too! You married me...so you must have loved me too...right?! RIGHT?! I hope you know you'll regret this...!! FOREVER!  
  
(with that, Rachel walks out the door and slams it shut. We fade out as tears fall fro her eyes, but she walks away from the door, looking at it one more time...)  
  
~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
There you have it!! Wow...that was pretty long...heehee...please give me some good reviews!! If I get more than 5 reviews I'll continue!! Wanna know what happens between C&M...and now with R&R? What is Monica's answer to Michi's question? Wanna know?? Give me some of your thoughts and give me a NICE review!! Thanks fro reading guys!! 


	11. It Didn't Work Out

Hey everyone!! Wazap?? Thank you all for the nice reviews...means a lot to me!! ( Anyway...here is chapter 11 for you all that asked for it...enjoy and please review afterwards!!  
  
~For the Love of Another Man~  
  
(last left off when Ross & the others were hanging out at his place)  
  
Phoebe: Soo...why'd Rach leave?  
  
Ross: Not really sure...but she'll be back...  
  
Phoebe: Oh...all right...  
  
Chandler: Where's your husband Pheebs?  
  
Phoebe: Oh...he's at home...  
  
Ross: Why didn't he come along?  
  
Phoebe: Dunno.  
  
Chandler: Okay...  
  
Phoebe: Yeah....  
  
[silence, they dont know what to talk about. Suddenly Michi comes running in the room from one of the bedrooms. She hops on Monica's lap, scaring her, since she was staring out into 'space']  
  
Monica: Michi!  
  
Michi: mommy!!  
  
[there's a strained silence, and everyone is just sitting there very shocked. Chandler has like this sad/horrified look on his face...we fade out.]  
  
~~  
  
Rachel didn't know where to go. Should she go back to the airport and fly back right away? She called a taxi, and hopped in.]  
  
Rachel: Please take me to the airport...  
  
[she closes the taxi door right as we see Chris run out the building]  
  
Chris: Rach!!  
  
[Rachel looks out the window a confused look on her face]  
  
Chris: Rachel...I need to speak to you!!  
  
[Rachel,. Not knowing what to do tells the driver to stop and she gets out of the car. The driver, who was very impatient just drove off]  
  
Rachel: Well...there goes my taxi...[coldly] what do you want?  
  
Chris: I need to talk to you...!  
  
Rachel: What about?  
  
Chris: Rach...I know that I've been pretty distant from you lately, and-  
  
Rachel: Chris, it's a GOOD thing when you're distant! Because all you do when you're with me is diss me and make me feel like crap!  
  
Chris: Rachel...please...just hear me out...  
  
Rachel: Make it quick...I've got a BETTER LIFE waiting for me in New York...  
  
Chris: Okay...just stop it!! You have to admit...even though I've done a couple of bad things here and then...I was STILL kind to you!! I gave you a life when you didn't have one...  
  
Rachel: EXCUSE ME?! For your information I DID have a life...and you took it away from me!!  
  
Chris: What...you call hanging out with those stupid friends of yours a LIFE?!  
  
Rachel: My friends are NOT stupid!! They're much better than YOURS!  
  
Chris: (brushing the comment aside) I talked to Anthony a while back...turns out he cheated on that Monica person...and they got divorced...  
  
Rachel: (quietly) He cheated on her? That's why she seemed so-{covers her mouth}  
  
Chris: You went to see THEM didn't you?  
  
Rachel: I-  
  
Chris: DIDN'T YOU?!  
  
Rachel: Yes...I did.  
  
Chris: (sticks his hand on his forehead) Oh GOD! I have been SO stupid! I KNOW who you're leaving me for!! Oh GOD! It's so obvious!!  
  
[Rachel looks at him 'confused']  
  
Chris: It's Ross...isn't it?? [rachel flinches] Yes Rach...I haven't forgotten your friends yet...I still remember them...EACH one of them...(pause) I was so stupid not to notice that little spark between you two when we left...  
  
Rachel: WHAT??  
  
Chris: Well Rach...enjoy your new life...(pause) goodbye...(he begins to walk up the steps to the entrance of the apartment bulding)  
  
Rachel: Chris!!  
  
(Chris turns around)  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry...  
  
Chris: Rach...I'm the one that screwed this all up...you shouldn't be sorry...  
  
Rachel: (walks up a couple of steps, and he steps down one, so their facing each other) No Chris...well, maybe you ruined some of it...but I'm the real cause for this...all the things you did...it's all MY fault...if I would have told you about my feelings before...none of this would have happened...  
  
Chris: I'm sorry Rach...I truly am...(they stare at each other for a while, and suddenly Chris leans in a kisses Rachel right on the lips...we fade out.)  
  
~~  
  
Chandler stared at his daughter very shocked. She KNEW Monica wasn't her mother...what was she saying?  
  
Chandler: Michi? Monica isn't your mommy...[he didn't know what to say...and that was all he could think of]  
  
(Ross, Phoebe and Joey are staring at Chandler and Monica. Monica is looking down, and nobody else notices, but we see a small hurt look on her face)  
  
Chandler: You KNOW she isn't...I explained this to you before didn't I? You dont have a mother...  
  
(Michi, who was looking down looks up at Chandler, little tears in her eyes)  
  
Michi: I'm sorry dadda...I know mommy is up in heaven...and I never forget her...but-  
  
Chandler: Yes...mommy IS up in heaven sweetie...and nothing can change that...you understand? You can never get a new mommy...  
  
(With that, Ross, Joey and phoebe all turn to Chandler looking very very confused)  
  
Chandler: Come here Michi...[turns to Ross] do you mind if I put her to bed?  
  
Ross: (quietly) Sure...use Rachel's room...  
  
(Chandler stands up, and without looking at Monica he takes Michi from her and walks into one of the rooms)  
  
Joey: What was THAT all about?  
  
(Monica stays silent)  
  
[after a few minutes...Chandler walks back in and sits back down]  
  
Ross: Why did she call Monica mommy?  
  
Chandler: To tell the truth...I dont really know...  
  
Monica: She asked me before we came here if I was her mommy...  
  
Chandler: What?! Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Monica: I-I-  
  
Ross: Why did she think that though?  
  
Monica: She asked if I was her mommy because she said that Chandler liked me...and she asked if I liked him...  
  
Chandler: She asked you that?!  
  
(Monica nods)  
  
Chandler: And what did you tell her?!  
  
Monica: About what? The mommy part?  
  
(Chandler shakes his head)  
  
Monica: Oh...I said...yes.  
  
(Chandler's confused/sad face softens a bit and he smiles a bit at Monica)  
  
[we fade out]  
  
~~  
  
[we go to Rachel and Chris. Rachel breaks the kiss right away]  
  
Rachel: What are you doing? Chris...please...it's over!  
  
Chris: Rach, I-  
  
Rachel: I gotta go...(spins around and walks down the steps and calls a cab. After a few seconds one comes and she gets in. Chris appears by the window and knocks. Rachel opens it and looks up at him sadly) I'm sorry it never worked out...guess it wasn't meant to be...  
  
Chris: I'm sorry Rach...I'll never forget you...  
  
[with that he hits the top of the taxi and the taxi begins to move. Rachel looks at Chris standing there on the side walk, taking a look at him one more time. She was finally heading back to her old and better life...]  
  
~~ [it's time lapse of about 2-3 hours...the others had just been talking the whole time...when something comes to Ross that he hadn't thought of before...]  
  
Ross: Are you two together?  
  
(that question broke the silence when J&Ph turned to C&M who were both looking away)  
  
Chandler: I-I-  
  
Monica: Kind of.  
  
Joey: Are you serious? You two...together??  
  
Chandler: I guess so...  
  
Ross: Well then...this is SOME news!  
  
Phoebe: yes it is!! Oh my God...I'm so happy for you guys!!  
  
(C&M smile a bit, but Chandler still looks very distant)  
  
Ross: Chandler...I thought you said that Michi's mother left you?  
  
(With that, Chandler snaps back into the world and gets a very sad look...)  
  
Chandler: I-I-no. It's not true...She didn't leave us...I killed her.  
  
(Ross, Joey and Phoebe all get horrified looks and we fade out)  
  
(we fade back in again)  
  
Joey: What the hell do you mean you KILLED HER?!  
  
Monica: (finally speaking) He didn't.  
  
Chandler: (quietly) Yes, I did. We were in a car one day...and we were arguing about some stupid things...and when we reached a traffic light, I said something that really got her mad and she opened the car door and walked out...without even looking, she made her way across the street, and a car coming in the other direction-(breaks off, tears threatening to fall) (barely a whisper) hit her. She was killed instantly...and it was all my fault.  
  
Ross: No Chandler...it wasn't your fault...and I dont want to hear you say that ever again...dont DARE blame this all one yourself! Because it's NOT true!  
  
(the phone rings and Ross picks it up, staring at Chandler)  
  
Ross: Hello? Jennifer. Well...hello. Yeah...sorry...it's just...YES, I know I've been distant but...tomorrow? Um...Jen...HOLD IT. We need to talk...(Ross gets up and begins to pace around) Yes...NOW. (pause) I dont think this is working...[from on the Phoebe we hear a WHAT!?] I'm sorry...the truth it...I met someone else...I-hello? Hello?? (takes the phone away from his hear) Well...there you go.  
  
Phoebe: Who was that??  
  
Ross: My girlfriend...or lets say...my EX-girlfriend...  
  
Monica: What do you mean by 'you met someone else'?  
  
Ross: (small grin) I did.  
  
Phoebe: Ooh...who??  
  
Ross: Not telling!  
  
(Michi suddenly walks into the room and goes up to Chandler)  
  
Michi: Dadda? I'm sorry for bringing up mommy...  
  
Chandler: Oh honey...it's okay to talk about mommy!  
  
(Picks her up and hugs her)  
  
Chandler: Honey...if you WANT a new mommy...that's okay...but I hope you know that your real mommy will never change...  
  
(Michi nods)  
  
Chandler: Michi...?  
  
Monica: Chandler...she's asleep...  
  
(Chandler looks down, and sure enough, Michi is fast asleep. Chandler kisses her on the head and leans back on the couch with her still on his lap, leaning against him)  
  
~~  
  
[we fade to where Rachel is...she's in a taxi [still] the taxi stops and we notice that it's the same building where Chris lives. She gets out of the cab and runs into the building. We see her run through the hall way and bang on Chris' door. He opens the door and gets like the shock of his life. Without thinking, Rachel throws her arms around him and hugs him tight, sobbing on to his shoulder...]  
  
(with this, we fade out.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
Oh yeeaa!! Hahaha...MAJOR cliffhanger!! Heehee...sooo...wanna know what Rachel's doing back there? Is she choosing Chris over Ross...? oh noooo!! Heehee....wanna know what happens?! I guess you should review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue((!!! Thanks for reading! ( 


	12. Who She Chose, and who she WILL Choose

Hey everybody! Thank y'all for your reviews!! Hahaha...I was reading them al in the library at 7:00 in the morning...and I started cracking up...you guys were all like "NOOO! RACHEL AND ROSS!!!!" Anyhoo...I decided to update right away for y'all!! Thank you for reading...and I hope you like this chapter!! Read on folks!!  
  
~For Love of Another Man~ Chapter 12  
  
As the days went by, Ross hung out often with the gang, but he couldn't get his mind of Rachel. What had happened? Had he done something bad to her? Well...while Ross was trying not to think of something bad, Rachel realised, blindly, that Chris had just gone through a strange phase. She actually was happy. She knew she was doing a bad thing...leaving Ross thinking she was going back to him...but she couldn't help it...something was telling her to stay.  
  
[I know y'all are hating me already...but please, just read on!!]  
  
(we fade to Rachel/ Chris apartment. We see Rachel sitting on her couch, and nobody else is home. One week had gone by since she had run back to Chris...and she was very confused. She had never expected this to happen...she thought she loved Ross...but when ever she looked at Chris-the man she had been with for ten years...well, she didn't know what to do. It was 6:00 at night, and Chris was still at work. She sat there for a few more minutes, pondering over what to do. Suddenly the phone rang. She slowly picks it up...)  
  
Rachel: Hello?  
  
Chris's voice: Hello? Rachel! Hey, it's me.  
  
Rachel: Hey...honey. (she could hardly get the word out, and she right away thought why)  
  
Chris: Hi...uumm, I've got this emergency meeting thing...and I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be late....okay?  
  
Rachel: Oh...yeah...sure. (* there he goes again * she thought * this is the same way it started before... * she began to drift off into her own world wondering what had made her give him a second chance)  
  
Chris: Bye sweetie...see you later tonight...(pause) I love you...okay?  
  
Rachel: Bye. (and without saying anything else, she hung up the phone.) (next part in her thoughts) When he said that, she got pretty freaked out. She didn't know why...I guess it just startled her because she hadn't heard him say that for such a long time...hell, the last person who had said that to her.....(pause) was...Ross. (out loud, quietly) Ross. ( a painful feeling ran through her and tears began welling up in her eyes.)  
  
(we fade out)  
  
(we cut to New York and see Ross walking into Central Perk where we see Monica and Chandler sitting closely together on the couch, hand in hand.)  
  
Ross: Hiiiii...  
  
Chandler: Hey Ross...what's up man?  
  
Monica: Yeah...you've been out of it for like a week now...what's wrong?  
  
(Ross sighs)  
  
Ross: Nothing...  
  
Monica: Oh come on Ross...we KNOW something is wrong...we were just tlaking about it...what's up??  
  
(Ross stared at their concerned faces and then sighed again. He went and sat down beside them and sighed yet again)  
  
Ross: Me and Rachel are together.  
  
(it took a while for Monica and Chandler to take it in but after a few seconds they were congratulating Ross already)  
  
ross: It's not good! You see, she went back to go get a divorce with her husband...and well...she's not back yet...I'm just so worried since...uh...she might have chosen him?  
  
Monica: Oh no Ross...come on...she wouldn't...  
  
Chandler: How'd you get together anyway? Did it suddenly just happen?  
  
Ross: She told me that she loved me.  
  
Monica: (confused) Woldn't she still have been married?  
  
Ross: uuuh...she married Chris more to forget her past...which meant me...and well...she never did forget it...(smiles a bit)  
  
Monica: Are you saying that for ten whole-  
  
(Ross nods)  
  
Chandler: that is just so touching!  
  
(Ross and Monica stare at him weirdly)  
  
Monica: touching?  
  
Chandler: Shuuutt upp...(pats Ross on the shoulder) Dont worry man...she wont choose him.  
  
Ross: (nods) Anyway...where's the kid?  
  
Chandler: Joey. He like kidnapped her...he came early in the morning and started banging on our door saying that he was taking Michi "out"  
  
(Ross shakes his head laughing)  
  
Monica: Wonder where he "took" her...  
  
(they laugh and we fade out)  
  
~~  
  
(time lapse: a few hours. We go To Rachel again. We see her lying on the couch...the room is all dark)  
  
Rachel: (in her thoughts) Where the hell is he...oh God...it's already starting...[after a few seconds she found herself thinking of Ross again...and the image of his face wouldn't leave]  
  
[the phone rings]  
  
Rachel: (muttering out loud) If that is him...I am not taking ANY crap! [picks up the phone] helllooo?  
  
Man's voice: Hello? Rachel?  
  
Rachel: yeah..who's-ROSS?!  
  
Ross: yeah...what's up?? How are you?!  
  
Rachel: I'm doing fine...  
  
Ross: Sorry for calling so late...I was just wondering...  
  
Rachel: I'm fine.  
  
Ross: Uh...okay...sorry...  
  
Rachel: Doesn't matter...  
  
Ross: When are you coming back?  
  
Rachel: (gets a sad look) I-uh...I'm not sure...OH...uh, got to go...sorry...bye!  
  
Ross: Okay...bye...(decides to try it) love you?  
  
Rachel: Love you too...bye! (hangs up the phone and then realises what she just said) (quitely to herself) did I--? [with that the knew what the answer was. She could barely get the word "honey" out when she talked to Chris...and without hesitation she just told Ross that she loved him...with that, she quickly got up and ran into one of the rooms)  
  
~we fade out~  
  
[I was GOING to end it there...but then I decided to be nice...since I left you all off badly before! Heehehehee!]  
  
(we fade to C&M's hotel room and we see them sitting on the bed just talking)  
  
Chandler: Hey Mon...I have to ask you a question...  
  
Monica: Okay! What's up?  
  
Chandler: Are we really serious? I mean, I've been thinking and...it doesn't really seem like it.  
  
Monica: Chandler, what's a relationship to you? Always kissing, getting together and having a baby?  
  
(Chandler opens his mouth and closes it again, not really knowing how to respond)  
  
Monica: Hhmm...I didn't think so. (pause) Chandler, we dont need to do all those things to be come a couple...hell, that's what happened to me and Anthony, and look what happened there! Weell...except the baby part...(smiles sadly) Get it?  
  
Chandler: Weell...that wasn't exactly my question...but okay.  
  
Monica: Oh...what did you REALLY want to ask me?  
  
Chandler: I-uh...uumm...  
  
Monica: Spit it out...!  
  
Chandler: Will you be Michi's mother?  
  
(fades out)  
  
(fades back in)  
  
Monica: What?!  
  
Chandler: Weelll...I noticed how eager Michi was to call you MOMMY...and she barely knew we were an 'item' at that time...and well-  
  
Monica: (breaks him off) Yes.  
  
Chandler: (looks up at her) What?  
  
Monica: I said yes. I mean, Chandler, if this wasn't you asking me this, I definitely would have said no...but when I think about it...and how we would be a family if I say yes, it all seems so right, and I'm not scared to think of it. I think it would be amazing to have a family with you...  
  
Chandler: really?  
  
Monica: Yes Chandler...especially if the two people in that family are you and Michi.  
  
[with that, they finally shared their first TRUE kiss...and we fade out after a while, as they fall backwards on the bed...]  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............................  
  
Haha! I didn't exactly leave you off with a cliffhanger...well, except for the Rachel part...but HEY! If you wanna read more, all you have to do is review, and you know it!! Haha!! Please review and tell me what you think...and whether you want more!! Who will rachel pick-Ross or Chris?! You never know...I * could * change it!! muhahahahahaha! 


	13. Who She Chose

Hey sup people?! Thank you alllll sooooo much for the kind reviews!! It means a lot to me!! Anyway....here is chapter 13 for you guys!!! Read on!!!  
  
~For Love of Another Man~  
  
  
  
Rachel ran out of the room with bags in her hands. She didn't want to be Rachel Greene West...she wanted to be Rachel Geller. What ever had told her that she belonged here yet again, was being pushed aside. She didn't belong here, and she didn't know why it took her so long to notice. She sat by the kitchen table, knowing that Chris wouldn't be home for a while, so she started writing a short note to him. [while she write we hear her voice reading it out]  
  
Rachel: (v/o) Dear Chris, I'm very sorry for leaving you once again, but like I said before, my heart belongs to somebody else, and that will never change. I promise you, I tried to get rid of the feelings when I married you, but they just seemed to grow more and more every single day of your ten years. I'm sorry for doing this...and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was giving you a second chance. Chris, just remember, dont feel guilty if you do. This is not your fault...I should have told you about my feelings for him a long time ago. I'm sorry, and may you find somebody you actually deserve, one day. -Rachel  
  
(she folds the note up and props it up by the phone. She picks up her bags and walks out the door, not taking a second look at the apartment she was leaving behind.)  
  
~~  
  
(Ross and Chandler stood out on the balcony, just taking in the fresh air and talking)  
  
Ross: Well...I talked to her a-  
  
Chandler: that's great!  
  
Ross: Hmm...  
  
Chandler: What did she say?  
  
Ross: We didn't talk much...she said she had to go. But she's doing fine...and well, at the end of the conversation I accidentely said I Love you...and she answered back...  
  
Chandler: that's great Ross!  
  
Ross: Yeah but still...she could have been faking...you never know...  
  
(silence)  
  
Ross: Hey Chandler...do you know why Monica and Anthony got divorced? I mean, she's not very open about it...and she almost never talks about it either...  
  
Chandler: (sighs) Maybe that's something you've got to talk to her about...it's really none of my business...  
  
Ross: yes it is...you're her boyfriend...  
  
Chandler: Dont ask me!  
  
Ross: Ookayy...  
  
[fades out]  
  
~~  
  
[*somebody asked about Phoebe, and I was just like OH YEAH! So I decided to add a little bit of her in this next part to take up some space! Heehee!]  
  
(Phoebe sat in her apartment watching TV, he husband sitting beside her reading a book looking very bored. Suddenly the phone rings and she picks it up)  
  
Phoebe: Hello? {pause} JOEY?! HI! What's up?? Tomorrow...sure!! (her husband rolls his eyes when he sees how happy she is) Okay...I'll see you then! Okay, ba-bye! (hangs up) that was Joey...  
  
Husband: (sarcastic) Oh jooooy...  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Husband: It's nothing...it's just that...you've been spending so much time with them...you;'re hardly EVER home!  
  
Phoebe: Well, there's nothing to do at home!  
  
Husband: I'm here!  
  
Phoebe: yeah, at night.  
  
Husband: Well, you're gone at night sometimes too!  
  
Phoebe: I dont think you get me here...these guys are my BEST FRIENDS...they've been there for me for like everything! And we've just met up again after 10 years! This is a very big thing for me...so please, dont ruin it!  
  
Husband: How can you stand them anyway??  
  
Phoebe: What?!  
  
Husband: oh God...that Chandler guy...he keeps cracking those stupid jokes!! And Monica-she's so loud! Ross, well, he's just messed up! Joey-no comment! And Rachel...she's WAY spoiled!!  
  
[*phew...that was hard!!]  
  
Phoebe: (kinda hurt) These are my best friends your talking about...and I love them all. If you've got a problem with that...well then...UGH! Why didn't you tell me this before??  
  
Husband: I thought you would just get mad and I would hurt your feelings...  
  
Phoebe: (trying not to cry) Ya-huh!!  
  
Husband: Oh come on Pheebs...that's just my opinion!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah...what ever! [stands up] I'm going down the hall...(leaves)  
  
[her husband puts his hand on his head and leans backwards on the couch]  
  
~~  
  
[we see Rachel arriving at the airport and going up to that desk thing where you can get tickets. She gets tickets and blah blah blah. It's now her boarding time and she boards the plane, only thinking about Ross. As the plane takes off, she begins to get scared. Would she have to tell Ross the truth? Or would she just tell him that she had just needed some time to straighten things out? She sat through the whole 1-2 hour flying pondering over what to do.]  
  
~~  
  
(it's the next day in NYC, and Ross and Chandler and Monica are sitting in CP sipping some coffee. Ross gets up slowly)  
  
Ross: I got to go guys...  
  
Chandler: Oh...all right...bye man...see you later!  
  
Monica: Bye Ross...  
  
Ross: bye guys...[walks to the door and opens it up. He turns to the left and starts walking. It had been more than a week, and Rachel hadn't come home yet. Yes, she had claimed to be fine on the phone, but Ross couldn't stop thinking about the tone of her voice...she HAD sounded pretty sad. We see a taxi pull up some where on the right of CP and rachel jumps out of it, bags and all.]  
  
Rachel: ROSS!! ROSS!!!  
  
(Ross spins around and when he sees rachel running towards him a big smile spreads across his face)  
  
Ross; Rach?! Oh My God!!  
  
(she reaches him and hugs him, breaking into tears)  
  
Rachel: Ross...oh god...I missed you!! I -I-I thought I wanted Chris back...I was so blind!! But the I talked to you on the phone...and you said I love you...and without thinking I was able to say it back and I noticed that for ten years my heart has been true...I love you ross!! More than ANYTHING! I'm sorry...I'm SO sorry!  
  
[still hugging]  
  
Ross: (whispers) Rach...rach..sshh...it's okay...I-I-I love you too. Okay?  
  
Rachel: I know...[pause] I was just so blind to see...I thought that maybe these feelings of mine were just a test...  
  
Ross: It's okay Rach...just calm down...  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Ross...  
  
Ross: (kisses her on the forehead) It doesn't matter Rach...everything is going to be fine now...okay?  
  
Rachel: I love you Ross...  
  
Ross: I love ya too....(they share this kiss, so sweet!! And as we slowly fade away from them, the chorus of the song UNBREAKABLE by Westlife starts to play...)  
  
This love is unbreakable...  
  
It's unmistakable...  
  
And each time I look in your eyes I know why...  
  
This love is untouchable...  
  
A feeling my heart just cant deny...  
  
And each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
  
I know why...  
  
This love is unbreakable.  
  
~~  
  
!!!!!!THE END!!!!!  
  
There ya go people!! WOW! I actually finished it!! Haha!! It's a miracle!! Now...I know it was a BIT corny....but hey, aren't MOST romance things?! HEHEE!! Sorry...I'm all happy now! Anyway....I'm not sure if I'll do a epilogue....or maybe even a SEQUEL...I know....thats for you all to decide!! Would you guys read it if I wrote a Sequel?? I might have a few ideas up my sleeve....muhahaha...wat eva. Anyway...just review...tell me what you think and so on!! Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story!! BYE FOR NOW DEAR READERS!! [hehe] 


	14. Starting a New Life

Hey guys!! Here's an epilogue for you all...see, see...I'm sooo nice!! Hahaha!! If you like it, please review and tell me what y'all think!! (This chapter will have more C&M than R&R since I summed up most of the R&R in the last chapter...)  
  
~FOR LOVE OF ANOTHER MAN~ -Epilogue-  
  
(we fade in to that hotel room where C&M are rooming in. [yep, they're still there!] they're sitting on the bed talking)  
  
Monica: Are you sure we have to tell her today??  
  
Chandler: monica! Why are you suddenly so nervous? Wasn't she the one that asked if you were her mom?  
  
Monica: Yeah, but-  
  
Chandler: She's 3 years old Monica...not 15.  
  
Monica: Oookkayy...God!  
  
Chandler: Oh come on sweetie...she hardly remembers her old mom...hell, she even thought YOU were her mom...and I think that shows that she wants you to be her mother.  
  
Monica: really?  
  
Chandler: Yes. I'm sure.  
  
(there's a knock at the door and Chandler goes to get it. It's R&Rand they've come to drop of Michi.)  
  
Chandler: Thanks for taking her out guys...  
  
Ross: It was fun! Wasn't it Michi?  
  
Michi: Uh-huh!! Uh-huh!  
  
Chandler: (chuckles) Weell...say goodbye to Aunt Rachel and uncle Ross now Mich...  
  
Michi: Bye-bye!!! (hugs them both)  
  
Rachel: Bye sweetie...see you soon!  
  
Ross: Yeah..bye...  
  
(Michi runs into the room)  
  
Rachel: Soo...we'll see you tonight then?  
  
Chandler: yeah...see you there!  
  
Ross: Bye now...!  
  
(they walk off and Chandler shuts the door. He walks to into the part where the bed is and sees Monica sitting on the bed and Michi is sitting on the floor in front of the television, completely ignoring Monica. Monica has a confused/hurt look on her face. Chandler looks confused.)  
  
Chandler: Michi...come here...  
  
(Michi looks up at him sitting by Monica and then looks back at the TV)  
  
Chandler: MICHI!  
  
Michi: WHAT?!  
  
[*I love seeing little babies in tantrums!!]  
  
Chandler: Honey...calm down...I just want you to come sit here with daddy...  
  
Michi: uuggh...FINE!  
  
(she stands up and plops down on the bed beside Chandler. Chandler looks at Monica confused)  
  
Chandler: What's wrong?  
  
(Michi shakes her head)  
  
Chandler: Oookayy...Michi...we've got to talk to you...I know you're still a little child and you've gone through so much...  
  
(Michi finally looks at Chandler confused)  
  
Chandler: Weelll...you know, people fall in love, right Michi?  
  
(Michi nods)  
  
Chandler: And well...when you're-  
  
Michi: Did you love mommy?  
  
Chandler: (caught off guard) huuuh?  
  
Michi: Did you love mommy?  
  
(Chandler glances over at Monica who nods at him)  
  
Chandler: Weell...yes sweetie, but-  
  
Michi: then why did Mommy go to heaven?  
  
(with this, Chandler is completely stumped. He doesn't know what to say)  
  
Chandler: Sweetie...love doesn't rule over why mommy goes to heaven or not...mommy died for a reason I cant explain...  
  
Michi: Mommy died?!  
  
(Chandler looks at her and his eyes go wide. He never noticed that when ever he said MOMMY WENT TO HEAVEN Michi thought of it as something else.)  
  
Chandler: Sweetie...what did you think I meant by that?  
  
Michi: (tears) I thought...I thought you meant that mommy left me...and didn't want me anymore...but she still loved me.  
  
(Chandler looks shocked. He couldn't believe his 3 year old was speaking like this)  
  
Chandler: Okay...honey...mommy wanted you okay...she loved you! All right? And honey...me and Monica have something to tell you?  
  
Michi; What?  
  
Chandler: Me and Monica are together...do you know what that means?  
  
Michi: WHAT?! Togwether?!  
  
(Chandler nods)  
  
Michi: but-but-but what about mommy?!  
  
Chandler: (blankly) Mommy?  
  
Michi: I thought you loved mommy!!  
  
Chandler: I-I-sweetie, I thought you wanted Monica to be your new mommy?  
  
Michi: Weeelll...but daddy, that didn't mean you had to be together! DADDY! You love mommy!! Mommy was nice...and she was MY mommy!  
  
(chandler is just plain shocked and doesn't know what to say while Monica is looking away trying not to look that hurt)  
  
Michi: (crying) You dont loovvee mommy! You're mean!! You're MEAANN!!  
  
Chandler: Shut up Michi!! Just be quiet!!  
  
(silence fills the room)  
  
Chandler: Mommy's GONE okay?! Mommy's GONE! Even if she wouldn't have DIED, she would have been gone ANYWAY!! Your mother didn't want you MICHI!! That's why mommy and daddy were always fighting!! I DONT love her anymore...I've moved on!! I love MONICA!!  
  
(silence fills the room. Michi looks shocked/ confused[since she's 3 yrs old!!] and Monica has turned to Chandler, tears in her eyes)  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Chandler: I love you Monica! Ever since I saw you a few weeks back...I've fallen for you...badly.  
  
Monica: Chandler-I-I-I dont know what to say....I-I-I love you too...(they look deeply into each others eyes)  
  
(before they can do anything, Michi's silent sob remind them that she's still there)  
  
Michi: Dadda...?  
  
Chandler: Yes?  
  
Michi: I'm sowwy...  
  
Chandler: Oohh sweetie...come over here...(Michi goes over into his arms) it doesn't matter...but I want you to remember that life is changing now...mommy's not here anymore...Monica is your new mommy...is that okay?  
  
(michi nods and opens up her arms to Monica, and it looks soo cute!)  
  
(Monica shoots Chandler a look and Chandler nods a small smile on his face. Monica accepts the little hug as we fade out....)  
  
~~  
  
(it's later on, and we see R&R's place, and we see Monica standing out on their balcony. Rachel comes on and joins her.)  
  
rachel: hey Mon...you know, I've jusnoticed...we haven't really talked at all...since we've met up again.  
  
Monica: yeah, I know...what has happened to us?  
  
Rachel: I think we've just experienced so many different things...and we're such different people now...  
  
Monica: yeah...it's so strange to think that, but lets face it; it's true.  
  
(silence)  
  
Rachel: (quietly) I know why you and Anthony got divorced...Chris told me. (pause, and we see Monica get a hurt look) I'm so sorry Monica...  
  
Monica: (sighs) It was terrible...I sort of had a feeling something was going on...but then I finally figured the whole thing out when I found them...(pause) in OUR room...  
  
Rachel: Oh God Mon...I'm so sorry...  
  
Monica: it doesn't matter anymore...I've got Chandler now...and I'm happier then I've ever been...  
  
Rachel: yeah...and I'm happier with Ross now...  
  
Monica: hey Rach...Ross told us about what some of your past...  
  
Rachel: What?!  
  
Monica: I can't believe you actually still loved him...for like ten whole years, the feelings NEVER went away?!?!  
  
Rachel: (relieved) Oohh...riight...uhh..I dont really know...I guess it's just true love?  
  
Monica: Yeah...  
  
(silence)  
  
Rachel: Monica...did Ross tell you anything else?  
  
Monica: No...?  
  
Rachel: Okay...do you wanna know why I came back?  
  
Monica: Why?  
  
Rachel: Same reason you came back...(pause) to get away from my past-my husband.  
  
Monica: Chris?  
  
Rachel: (nods) He was abusing me.  
  
(it took a while for Monica to take it in, but the next thing we know she's embraced Rachel in a hug and they're both crying)  
  
Monica: I cant believe our lives both turned out so baadd...  
  
Rachel: our PASTS you mean....(pause) I dont think life is so bad anymore...  
  
(they break the hug and look inside the window where we see the rest of the gang sitting around and cracking up about something.)  
  
Rachel: Life cant get better than it is now...(pause) and I thought I wanted to run away from this!  
  
Monica: yeah...me too. I wanted to get away from it all...to go make myself happier...  
  
Rachel: (nods) yeah, and what I didn't know was that everything that would make me happy was sitting right in front of me the whole time...  
  
(with that, we fade out, with Rachel's last few words fading slowly away...then, we completely fade out...)  
  
THE END  
  
Well people, that's a wrap!!! I hope you liked it...I'm thinking of writing a sequel...but I'm not sure yet....tell me if you want to read one and if you would actually read it!! Thank you for tuning into this story...now please go and review...and I hoped you've enjoyed the whole thing!! BYYYEEE!!! 


End file.
